I Don't Deserve You
by time2read
Summary: What would happen if Frigga actually talked with Loki when he found out he was Jotun. A different course the movie Thor could have taken.(Currently: With Odin and Frigga out of commission, and Thor still human it's up to Loki to protect Asgard from Alfheim and the looming war between the realms)
1. Chapter 1

I feel bad for Loki I think Loki is like a Shakespearian tragedy where everything he did was always against him sort of like a tragedy went wrong from beginning to end, the poor guy finds out he's interim king is suddenly indirectly responsible for Thor's banishment and just happens to be adopted and is a monster who he was taught to hate. We all know Odin had to go into Odin sleep but I mean seriously does anyone think Odin has the worst timing? Lol Anyway Odin couldn't help himself, etc etc, but seriously Frigga is ten times the women in TTDW then in Thor 1 where she said all the wrong things such as "Odin has a reason for everything he does" which only supported Loki's suspicion that he was just a relic. And like couldn't Frigga be regent in Odin's stead? I mean did anyone see her fight Melakith! So I was thinking what if Loki's mom Frigga actually had a nice long conversation with Loki. I mean for the past thousand years he was lied to and all you offer him is a few sentences?

* * *

"So why did he lie?" the question Loki asked hung in the air.

Queen Frigga looked at her youngest. Oh how he had grown from the tiny baby she held in her arms, yet no less handsome.

"Oh my son," she sighed. She had known this day would come she wished it later then sooner, but it was later already! Had she failed to notice the seasons change the years fly by?

"We wanted to tell you but the time never seemed right. I was selfish I didn't want you to find out!" Oh the thoughts going through her sons head now! She could almost see them reflected in his emerald eyes. He a monster taught to be feared by children at night!

"Why not?" he whispered? Her precious son's self-control although not well known to others was legendary but she could see him slipping. His eyes lit in a feverish light. What had she expected? A smile, a hug maybe a thank you and a forgiveness?

"I," she sighed "I know what you heard about your kind."

"My kind?" he snapped and shuddering whispered in disgust "I see."

Frigga walked up to him. He looked down at her. Oh! When had he grown so tall? His eyes were rimmed red tears threatening to fall! A fate to cruel! He didn't deserve this! She knew he would expect her to put a hand on his cheek and tell her they loved him still and everything would be fine. But that was not what her son needed right now! Loki was lost his train of thought was broken his emotions in control. He rarely lost his rational and she feared what he might do as his mind fumbled in the dark to create a logical conclusion.

Oh he was more like Odin then she and Odin suspected! Strange wasn't it? What further proof did she herself need to know this was the will of the stars?

Her hand lingered over Loki's cheek. Then a slap resounded. Loki flinched his eyes widened in confusion. Frigga needed him here and now! She needed for him to speak with her on equal grounds of logic so she yelled "What do you mean your kind Loki? You know exactly what I mean! Yes frost giants are treated as monsters here on Asgard because of the previous war and yes Asgardian parents will their children that frost giants are cruel and hideous creatures! But think Loki! History was written by the victors!"

Her tone rose as Loki who had never heard his beloved mother scream before stood in shock. "Do you know what Jotuns tell their children about Asgardians at night? They say the same helsforsaken thing! In their stories do you know who I am? I am a woman who lures men to her chamber at night and drinks their essence from them in the form of a three headed snake! But am I a monster?

Her beloved son looked on at her his body slightly shuddering. "Am I Loki?" she yelled. Oh please, please let him hear me! He looked so lost so afraid of himself so lost. Like the time years ago when he had accidently put Frigga's favorite orchid on fire when trying an illusion spell on trees that miscast horribly. He had feared a punishment for days until she sat his ten year old self down yelled at him gave him a light punishment and then for the rest of the week helped him master the spell.

A single tear slid down his cheek. "No," he whispered. His gaze slid down.

Suddenly he looked back up. "Why then did you keep me? You could have given me back! You could have given me to another family! You could have…" His voice had dropped to a dangerous whisper. His eyes began to dart feverishly again. Oh my son! You are so noble! So brave! You don't deserve this! You don't deserve me! You deserve better!

"My son," she placed a hand gently on the cheek she had hit. "When Odin was fighting in the war I was with child. I got sick often. You see I feared for my beloved just like I fear for both you and Thor every time you go on an adventure! But I feared more for him! He has no brother to watch his back." She could see Loki's eyes cloud over his thoughts hazily settling then brewing then denying fighting inside himself for truth as only Odin had! She let herself speak faster. The more she spoke the less he would think until he had all the facts. "It was not good for me, the maids said so but I couldn't help myself!" When I…" she broke off. The memory was painful but she had to be strong for Loki's sake! "When I gave birth the child was not…" she broke off. "I was saddened so was Odin. He knew I was heartbroken as was he, so when he brought you back I fell in love with you Loki. You were a beautiful baby! You went to sleep when it was night and didn't cry at night as much as Thor did. You were a perfect baby a perfect son! And you were royalty you deserved no less"

"So that is it? You lost a child and used me as a replacement? Me the child of the man who started this war so you lost your child in the first place? How fitting" His eyes were glazing over again.

To reason with him she yelled again. Oh he didn't deserve this! "Loki do you know why Laufey started the war in the first place?"

Suddenly Loki stilled his eyes questioning. Come my son, she motioned for him to follow her. He followed her obediently into the library waving away the staff of the Allfather Gungnir. Frigga took it, as before Frigga would intern as reagent. Her son's may be of age but one was banished and one was unstable and Bor's beard would she let either of them rule now! He looked at her questioningly. She shook her head, "You are not ready!"

His eyes slid sideways, "I see."

"My son!" he looked up at her. "I am not-"

She put her hand over his as they entered the library. The guards closed the door. He was about to pull away but she held him. "Look at me!"

"No!" He snarled you look at me. His Aesir skin color shifted to blue his eyes turning a ruby red.

She hugged him. Oh this was too much for her! Why couldn't she have told him sooner explained to him! Did he fear that she had loved him less? His skin returned.

"Why-"

"Because you are my son!" she firmly replied. "Now sit and listen!" Oh please just hear me my son!

He sat hesitantly. She could see his thoughts flying from one edge of the universe to the other. Sometimes she feared he was too smart and clever for his own good.

"Are you aware of the story of the dark elves?"

A pause, "yes," he answered at last.

"The Asgardian version lacks a primary source of information, namely me your mother."

Loki gaped at her.

Frigga sighed, "I was very young, much younger then you are now, and rash more so than Thor."

Loki flinched. "He may take after me Thor but only Odin has your patients and your temper. Loki stilled his eyes narrowed slightly "What is missing?" he finally asked. Ah yes she forgot to mention that he and Odin shared a love for lore.

"The stories were right with Bor's part in the story but they forget to mention the frost giants. They should be though for without them we would have fallen. Hlein, Laufey's father sat on the Jotun throne. He used the casket of ancient winters to distract Malekith's forces while Bor bound the Aethir. Hlein knew he was signing up for suicide. Malekith's strongest servants would after all be the ones that needed to be distracted."

"Why would he do it?" Loki mused aloud though both of them knew the answer. She voiced it anyway. "The dark elves wanted to destroy his people too. And he was a pacifist if you must know, though he fought well for one. Just like you."

She could see the surprise and shock in Loki's eyes. He didn't think she knew him that well did he? Well she would need to amend that.

"Hlein died in the battle. And Laufey took the throne; he was even younger than me. He was a lot like Thor in his youth most likely because of his father who though hated war died a hero in the final battle. He wanted more land for his people more power." Loki was about to interrupt but she raised a hand stopping him and continued.

"Odin was no Iddun fruit either, he also felt empowered by the victory and wanted to prove himself to his father Bor since he as the only child to the Throne of Asgard could not participate. Eventually the thin ice cracked and war broke out. You know the rest."

Loki looked up at her his voice dropped to a whisper. "So if I wanted to, could I be king of Asgard?"

"Of course," Frigga placed a hand over his. He didn't pull away which was a good sign. "Do you want it though?"

He shook his head as if lifting from a daze. "I am sorry mother." He sighed. "I," he broke off he looked so cracked so lost! Oh Loki!

His eyes suddenly focused sharply as if he had just come to a decisive conclusion. "AllFather will not sleep out of this one." He glanced at her slyly as if already planning to hide Gugnir or worse turn it into a tree branch like he and Thor had last time.

She smiled back at him. "Loki my son you should rest. I fear later today I will need your diplomatic skills at court. More than half the representatives from the realms are convinced that a full blown out war is taking place between Asgard and Jotunheim.

Of course mother. He didn't kiss her cheek as she asked him too but he gave her hand a squeeze and bowed out nearly falling on his knees when he swayed. She got up alarmed. He just said it was nothing and slipped out of the room gracefully.

Oh Odin's beard I don't deserve him. None of Asgard does.

* * *

Well what do you think? Review and thoughts are appreciated;P I am a little self conscious about this fic but it just couldn't rest so I had to type it up!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow I'm surprised I got so much down! Anyway hope you enjoy!;P Please leave reviews they encourage me to update faster. I don't know how long I'm going to make this fic but lets see!

* * *

**CH2**

Loki exited the library less gracefully then he had wished. The conversation had drained him completely, when had he last eaten? This morning? It felt like decades!

Night had already descended upon Asgard, he would ask a servant to bring him up some food, and then he would sleep.

He looked as his hand. Was he an Aesir? Or was he Jotun? What magic had turned him into such? He rubbed the bridge of his nose briefly a migraine was forming behind his eyes.

He passed a few of the guards jesting on the latest capricious endeavor of Thor and the warrior three. How could they have known? Were the warriors three not ordered to conceal what had occurred?

He walked past Thor's study which Thor used as gathering room only to be seen by Sif. He entered. "Where have you been?" she demanded her face looked more livid then the last time they had spoken. He remembered how they had accused him. They thought he had left and had not heard. Oh but he had. Perhaps he was at fault for letting in the two Jotuns but the way they assumed it was him, with no evidence, had he not saved their lives enough times to be considered their friend or a companion at least?

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"We want you to help us bring Thor back, speak to your mother." Lady Sif said as if his answer would determine or free him off a crime committed in her eyes.

To bring back his foolish brother when war loomed over Asgard? To go against Allfathers wishes no.

A bitter taste formed in his mouth "I cannot do so I told you already; Allfather banished him and mother will not bring him back."

"You haven't even asked." Sif hissed her eyes narrowing.

"No harm in trying right?" Volstagg asked lightly.

"Who said I haven't asked already!" He yelled in rage.

Did they truly think him heartless? He hadn't had the time and even if he had asked bringing Thor back would only confirm that Allfather approved of the war! It would end any chance to negotiate! The Jotuns were weak but even the warrior three had to realize the implications of questioning Asgards supremacy over the nine realms. Side's would be chosen and the light elves would not prove favorable they were still bitter over their last subjugation and if they chose to side with the Jotuns blood would flow for they had means to travel by magic without the bifrost. It would not be just war between two realms it would be chaos!

"So I was right!" yelled Sif, you were the one who led the frost giants into Asgard! You spoiled Thor's coronation!

"Sif!" Fandrel cautioned "You have no proof."

"Still," Hogun looked up eyeing him warily.

Were they blind? They still wanted Thor back even after he nearly led them to their deaths and even after he started a war with Jotunheim? The request was like a knife into his heart. It was Thor always Thor that they wanted. Never him, even now they hadn't even asked him why he was not chosen as reagent as was custom. The answer he received haunted him. He had convinced himself that they liked him too but just didn't show it. He had lied to himself often like this. But now, now he didn't wish to see them. They were Thor's friends not his, never his.

"You know what? He laughed, you are right, it was me." He left the room and walked down the hall toward his rooms laughing, laughing because he was hurt, betrayed alone. Hurt because Sif was right he was jealous of Thor but not because of the helsforsaken crown but because Thor could make friends easily, trust easily. He could wear his heart on his sleeve as Loki could not. After all he was the golden prince of Asgard, not him the shadow that was never meant to be.

"My prince is all well?" Angborn lieutenant to captain Vir head of the Star Guard asked.

Loki forced his laugh to subside. The men were frightened as it was. No need to make them think that he was unstable at the moment. "All is well, and I believe I told you to call me Loki."

"Of course," muttered Angborn to himself.

Loki sighed. Sometimes he wished he wasn't prince. The guards were so much easier to converse with then the nobles, so much simpler. In all truth he wandered weather in all his centuries of living Thor had even noticed the servants. Spoke with them, learned their names. But at the same time a voice nagged him in his head. That the Star Guards could not be considered his friends because they were forced to obeyed him regardless.

He remembered surveying the room in which the warrior three moments ago had occupied. Hogun was sharpening his blade. Volstagg was eating some sort of meat pie and Fandrel was combing his already brushed out moustache. Vain, there was no other word that could be used. Didn't they have more important things to do then tag along with him and his brother? Granted Sif loved Thor and would literally brave the edges of the universe for him. But what of Volstagg? He had children for crying out loud! Would he not rather spend time with them? Were the warrior three even friends with Thor because of who he was? Or what he was? A crown prince to the throne of Asgard ruler of the nine realms?

Suddenly the world began to tilt under him. It was too much for one night, too much.

"My prince!" Angborn's voice was full of worry as he caught his arm and pulled him upright. "Do you need a healer? I will take you there! "

Loki cursed himself for his weakness. "No need, I am fine just tired." He righted himself pushing Angborn. It was wrong for him to appear weak even for a moment especially at a time like this.

"I will be in my chambers, have some food brought up to me."

Angborn studied him critically for a moment. "Of course my prince but please take better care of yourself. I fear that without your guidance in the upcoming war we may not win."

Loki laughed, he couldn't help it. "You mean we will not win without Thor is that it?" The last part came out in a snarl. One he couldn't stop nor control.

Angborn looked confused at the outburst. "I apologize milord but I meant you."

"Why?" Loki hesitantly asked.

"If I may speak freely…" Loki inclined his head in assent "You may always do so Lieutenant."

"His highness made it known that it was Prince Thor who instigated the war. He is," Angborn paused, and then looked up as if having found the right words. "On the field of battle I would wish to have a mighty warrior as him on my side but as a commander if I may I would wish to see a tactician."

"I, I see," Loki said the last part in a whisper. So Odin had finally seen to it that Thor would answer for his idiocy? That was strange. And to announce it to all of Asgard placing Thor into the worst possible position if war broke out…It was foolish but honorable, perhaps more so than he himself deserved.

"I apologize if I offended…" Angborn nervously shifted from one foot to the other.

"It is fine all will be forgiven if you bring me some food I am famished" Loki waved him away smiling and he heard Angborn chuckle as he walked away his boots clattering as he walked down the golden halls of Asgard. Still for a moment he felt warm. Even if Angborn was only a soldier his opinion mattered didn't it? He shook the thought away he had no time to self-indulge in such foolishness. Did he truly need acceptance? Or was it something more?

Loki entered his chambers. He had not wanted it to escalate like this. All he had wanted was too show Allfather how foolish Thor's antics would be. That his reign would be a blight unto Asgard. But as always he had over done it. He picked up a quill. No he was Loki Odins… he paused. No he was Loki silver tongue he would remedy this yet. Allfather however would pay retribution for his own lies as well. After all he was the one who taught him the midgardian saying "Lies will out."

Angborn brought him a steaming tray of food. He turned to leave as a question slid into Loki's mind.

"Hold."

"Milord?" Angborn questioned.

"Tell me what do you think of Jotuns? Do you think them monsters?" The question hung in the air.

"If I may, I believe that in this case perhaps they are justified. They may be evil creatures but they have upheld there treaty for centuries, monsters do no such thing. Perhaps however I am thinking to deeply into this. Yet I have never laid eyes on one so perhaps I am not fit to judge. You have seen them however what is your opinion on the matter if I may?"

"I do not have one as of yet," Loki replied sighing. Angborn bowed out. What surprised Loki however was that for the first time he had not sugarcoated nor lied of his opinion he had said the truth. He truly did not know!

He ate and then went to bed. His dream twisted with dreaming's of a dark icy tundra filled with pools of blood and with corpses of both Aesir and Jotun lying dead on a battlefield the bodies hideously twisted as if all present had died after great suffering.

* * *

For those of you wondering why the guards aren't meen and don't hate Loki well...it's because in cannon they really don't. Sure Loki pulls pranks on them but it makes for a good laugh, and they know he means no harm he is their prince after all. Loki just feels alienated because he can't seem to get many friends like Thor has among the nobility but sometimes even he doubts weather they tolerate Thor only because he is prince. The doubt makes him feel alone. Well that's the price for fame and power. It's also why so many famous media people go nuts I mean can you imagine wondering weather your boyfriend is in it for your money or for you?

The only one who seems truly prejudice against Loki is Sif obviously and Heimdell. The main reason I think Heimdell is like that is because Loki cloaks himself from Heimdell sight often which just makes him nervous you know how the saying goes if you have nothing to hide you have nothing to fear. Odin probably never did that so Heimdell trusts him fully but keeps fearing of what Loki is doing.

Anyway hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, to clarify what I meant before, the warrior three do not like Loki they just tolerate him for Thor. Odin is more complicated, he tries to like Loki but he in the back of his mind can't forget that Loki is a frost giant. He fought in the war after all and the frost giants did kill many of his friends so the relationship is not that simple. The nobles or most of them anyway don't really like Loki because he can see right through them and blunt flattery won't get them any points so he knows or finds out all their dirty little secrets. Most of the ambassadors however as you will soon see greatly respect Loki because he doesn't look down on them but treats them as equals. Wow that's a lot! K enough of my ranting enjoy! Oh and thank you all who left reviews you don't know how happy they make me;P

* * *

**CH3**

"So what do we do now?" Fandrel complained while brushing of his spotless doublet. "We can't exactly just walk up and ask Heimdel to let us go to Midgard."

"Actually," Sif's eyes lit up as if she had found a solution to a difficult problem, "That's exactly what we'll do!"

The warrior three looked at her blankly. "He was banished by royal decree I doubt we will be allowed." Hogun replied evenly.

"Yes but haven't you heard? King Odin is in Odin sleep. And when the Queen finds out it was Loki who let the frost giants into the vault in the first place she will only be happy that we brought Thor back!" Sif looked around at the warrior three waiting for their reaction to her fiery speech.

"Well," Volstagg stroked his beard absently, "In that case what are we waiting for?"

They rode their horses down the rainbow bridge and after dismounting they entered the bifrost.

"Heimdel we wish to travel to Midgard," Sif boldly declared. Heimdel peered down at her with his golden eyes. He raised his sword as if to plunge it into bifrost but then seeming to change his mind placed it in front of him.

"Have you been given leave?" His rich deep voice resounded.

"Leave?" Fandrel asked confused. "What do you mean?"

"You know the answer," Sif exasperatedly sighed. He was all seeing he obviously knew they didn't have permission so why did he ask? Was he against bringing Thor back, did Loki order him to say this?

"We wish to get Thor, please send us to Midgard." She infused her voice with more authority.

Heimdell sighed, "I may not let you pass without leave of the Allmother.

"Let us pass! Sif raged unaccustomed to such treatment from the gatekeeper.

Volstagg put a hand on her shoulder. "Come we will get leave, the Queen will most likely want Thor back any way.

Sif allowed her friends to lead her away. She hoped the gatekeeper heard her stomping in anger. She would get leave to go to Midgard. And she would bring Thor back at any cost!

* * *

Being an ambassador of Alfheim, home to the light elves, Andel could not be more then pleased at the turn of events. Particularly the situation Asgard was now placed in. No longer would it be the sole ruler of the nine realms forcing all the others in line. Soon Asgard would fall, granted all went according to plan.

Vanaheim could be convinced and Midgard would have to live through another ice age after the casket of ancient winters was returned to the Jotuns. The humans although possessing no magic were making rapid progress in technology which was rather troubling. It would be more efficient to kick them down before they became a competing force to the other realms.

The court was too loud for his liking today. Many of the nobles in particular seemed exhilarated at the idea of performing mighty feats in the upcoming war and showing the so called "monsters" a thing or two.

He could barely contain his elation as he surveyed the hall. It seemed Asgard would truly be at war this time. The crown prince Loki stood at his mother's right, cautiously weighing the hall as well. He was a clever one, if only he was son to King Elflin, then his Kings position on the throne would be doubly reinforced.

The doors to the great Hall creaked as they were suddenly swung open. The hall as per his prediction silenced ever curious and hungry for a new development. It seemed to him that having no intrigues or fights for the Throne should placate the nobles. This however was not the case.

The leader of the four warriors who entered so rudely and without granted audience seemed surprisingly to be a woman. Surprising since here on Asgard unlike in Alfheim women were treated as porcelain and denied a right to have any roles that had authority of any kind. For such a technologically forward world Asgards backward ways always left a strange taste in his gut.

He recognized the warrior, a tag along of the now banished crown prince. Lady Sif was it? She sank to her knees in front of the dais paying homage to the current reagent of Asgard.

He was unable to see her face; however the tension in her shoulders and clenching of the fists indicated frustration. Elves were forced because of the constant wars over the Alfheim court to become accustomed to communicating in subtlety. This was currently a great asset to him as an ambassador whose job was after all to see through deception and report back on the state of affairs in the court which ruled this galaxy.

The Queen slightly frowned. He was sure he was the only one who caught the gesture on the queen's stoic face.

"My Queen I ask for your blessing, allow me to bring your son back."

The hall became silent. The gall of this woman! Did she not realize her statement? She openly supported the upcoming war! And although this went hand in hand with his Kings agenda, the lightness of her tone made him sick. Elves were loath to fight as it was, but to openly accept bloodshed was an insult! If this had been Elflins court her head would have flown from her shoulders. How dare she make mockery of such brutality! Only infidels would so foolishly claim they wished to start a war, unless of course she herself was naïve and did not comprehend the gravity of her request. There was a saying on Vanaheim. Tell me who your friends are and I will know who it is that you are. If this was the crown prince Thor's friends then he had gravely overestimated him. The prince was even more foolish then he had initially thought.

"Mother, that cannot-" the now frowning prince was cut off by a hand the Queen raised in his direction, and as was required he stopped midsentence though he seemed loath to do so.

It seemed rather intriguing that most men seemed to underestimate the women of Asgard, particularly the Queen who according to his opinion was a force to be reckoned with. It also seemed surprising that the prince assumed that his mother was weak enough in spirit to miss her eldest and not realize the gravity of the situation. Oh how wrong he was!

"Admit it," Lady Sif boldly replied as if the queen had with her gesture given her permission to speak, "You don't want him back because you'll never be king while he's on Asgard!"

The impudence! The prince's face twisted into fury. "You are foolish and selfish; I do not desire the Throne. And you should tamper your idiocy and affection for my brother!" The prince's tongue was like a whip. The nobles seemed unfazed by the blatant disrespect their future ruler was receiving. The Warriors around her however were dutifully tensed and the guards had the decent courtesy to flinch at his tone.

The words seemed to hit home as she clenched her fists. "You know what? She hissed, "at least I didn't allow the Jotun monsters near the casket of ancient winters you traitor!"

I heard an intake of breath from the ambassador of Vanaheim. Such blatant disrespect toward a ruler was punishable with death especially on Vanaheim.

This accusation however seemed to get many of the Asgardian nobles into a debate and silent agreement. Interesting, now that he thought about it only Prince Loki would possess the bravado to commit such an act and of course come clean. He had misjudged him. And the tone that the female Warrior spoke of the act in such a manner forced him to stifle a chuckle. These fools would not last a day in Elflins court, where deceptions and snares were the only way to the throne. And if one dared to accuse an elfin prince… well they were lucky if they survived the encounter in one piece.

"Enough!" the Queen hit her staff. Silence resounded. "Lady Sif do you have proof of this treasonous act?" The Queens voice was laced in poison as if daring such a preposterous accusation.

"He told me so himself," Lady Sif coolly replied rather smugly clearly pleased with herself. What was her angle? Did she expect a pat on the back for accusing the next ruler of Asgard?

The Queen laughed, it was obvious that it was one lacking mirth and rather forceful. "That's very ridiculous isn't it? Then her tone grew deathly serious. "Do not presume that you can come before me and talk of rumors you yourself created!"

"But-"

The Queen cut her off. I could almost feel for her companions who seemed to realize only now who it was they were speaking to.

"My son did you commit this act?"

He would answer that he obviously did not; his wording of course would determine his position.

The prince's face turned outraged. "Ask Heimdel ask all these here who were present at my brothers coronation. I was here in this hall when it happened!"

It was interesting that his face was turned toward certain nobles.

Ah! so he did do it though he would never be charged for it! Quite clever! Truly a shame that such raw talent must be wasted in such a stagnant court. Those nobles who only moments ago were ready to place their prince behind bars quieted down seemingly confused. Truly how could someone survive with such lack of loyalty to his person.

"He could have-"she stopped and raised her head toward the Queen and demurely continued, "I will go then without your blessing my Queen."

The entire court finally had the decency to look outraged at an insult to the ruling family.

"Enough Lady Sif!" The Queen dangerously announced. "I have heard you out because you are a friend to my eldest son. The Bifrost is not carriage service! No one may use it without the consent of a member of the royal family! I have been gracious to you though I need not be. Do not forget whom it is you stand before! Her loud and angered voice resounded harshly in the halls. "Now leave before I have the guards throw you out!"

By the end of the speech I could almost feel sorry for the girl who quaked in tears before the kind and merciful queen of Asgard.

"I, I apologize, there is no need to-," One of her male companions, Fandrel was it? Took her by the arm and led her out.

"As I have said before," the Queen now evenly replied the tempest and tension gone from her demeanor, "there will be no war with Jotunheim."

Was it just him or did the rest of the court seem slightly disappointed? Oh there would be war soon enough. And Asgard would learn to temper its arrogance.

* * *

I mean seriously has anyone ever wondered whether the other realms will just sit by and let Asgard do whatever it wants. No one likes the big man on campus and if uniting will help bring him down that's what the other realms will do to Asgard;P And remember Heimdel was sworn to protect the royal bloodline. Loki is not Odin's son by blood so technically speaking Heimdel really doesn't have to do what he says. About the other realms I think the producers of Thor didn't have the time or luxury to add the other realms so they underplayed them. But the other realms are a force to be reckoned with, particularly if they unite. Asgard may be in charge now but you know that if no one likes the king they will rebel. Also the realms couldn't attack after the bifrost was destroyed so they couldn't hijack it to bring in their troops.

Wow that was a lot! I hope I didn't make Sif too out of character, I mean I could so see her doing that, and I don't think she had to ever deal with Frigga on the throne so she wasn't really prepared for such a cold reception. What do you guys think?;P


	4. Chapter 4

So guys here's the next CH! Reviews are appreciated!

* * *

**CH4**

Lady Frigga sighed as she leaned her staff on the throne in the now empty throne room. How did Odin do this all day? It was such grueling work! She did not envy him in the slightest! One episode today in particular disturbed her. How could one of her son's friends accuse Loki of such an act? Did he commit it? Now that she delved deeply into the case it was possibly he did it. Though not out of treason but perhaps because he felt a lack of affection.

The part that troubled her the most was that a subject had the gall to declare such an act! Granted Odin had always encouraged criticism and declared no one was above the law. This however did not mean no one was above judgment. What if per say Sif actually had proof of the act ,though blessed stars above at least Loki cleaned up after himself, to present this act would further destabilize Asgards position. Without both its princes Asgard would be exceedingly vulnerable. Did she not realize the true depth of her treason? She could have come quietly and told her. Frigga would have been sure to chastise her son. What troubled Frigga most was the court itself! They did not take her son's side but instead instantly believed that what Lady Sif declared was true!

Was that how little Asgard trusted its rulers? Was this how Asgard would fall? Not from enemies but eaten away from the inside! Granted she rarely attended such meetings but how had she overlooked this behavior? If this was what her son dealt with it was a wonder he was still functioning sanely. How could she begrudge him his acts if as crown prince he had an obvious right to make whosever life he chose miserable?

And monster! Lady Sif had called the Jotuns such! She could see the reaction of the other ambassadors. They seemed disgusted at the term she used and Oh! Heavens above they had a right to be! How could Asgard hold its place as the most benevolent and most respected realm if they treated others no better than beasts? It was small wonder then that rumor was reaching her of a united effort against Asgard!

"You asked me to come?" Loki had entered the room silently. He looked paler then before and it seemed the fever was back in his eyes. She should have known better then to think a simple conversation would make him accept who he was.

She sighed. "Yes my son, I wish to simply confirm my suspicions, it was you wasn't it?"

"So what if it was?" He dangerously asked his eyes lighting up in sick pleasure, oh this could escalate quickly into something even she would not be able to contain!

"I do not begrudge you the act." She evenly replied.

"What?" He gasped. The shock on his face was barely withheld on his handsome face. Oh my son if only I would have seen the truth earlier! "You would simply allow this treasonous act to go unpunished?" His voice dropped dangerously low.

Yes! Yes my son I would! I wanted to tell him! These are the actions of a child you are far better than this! "Loki," I sighed, oh if only I knew what to say! I straightened up an idea crossing my mind. "When you let the Jotuns in did you think they would succeed?"

"What does it matter," he replied in fury, "I let them in! I started a war! I had your beloved son exiled! Surely this is treason!"

So this is what it was all about! I should have known! Loki was so kindhearted even as a child always blaming himself for even things he feared he was indirectly responsible for! And always he would act out as if begging for a punishment when one of his harmless tricks went horridly wrong!

"It matters!" I yelled! The good thing about yelling was it unnerved my children since they never heard me do so. "Now," I dangerously replied picking up Gugnir, "did you think they would succeed?"

"Yes!" He replied smiling another unnervingly insane smile. "I did!" Please don't do this to yourself! I silently pleaded.

"You lie!" I allowed Gugnir to resound. Please don't do this to yourself! "Are you telling me you knew nothing of the destroyer that guarded the casket?"

There was silence.

"And I ask again," I yelled louder this time, please, Oh my son! If only you could see yourself now! Tall and regal a strength supporting not only me but all of Asgard! "Did you think they could have defeated the destroyer?"

"No," the answer came out in a shaky voice his eyes begging me for a punishment, anything so that he would stop punishing himself.

"Then you are forgiven." His eyes doubted me. "What of Thor?" I cut him off.

"He has been banished because of his own actions. And if you think I will let you simply walk away you are wrong my son." It seemed that only know I realized how to deal with him. For shame! I who thought I knew my son best did not realize that many times when he acted out it was for retribution and not for attention! My answer placated him, as if this was what he indeed wanted and needed. To know that he would pay for something which even I could not fault him for! For how could I? When I the Allmother of the nine realms did not even know my son as well as I should have!

"What is your sentence?"

Oh how could I make him do this? But it had to be done! And he was the only one who could do it! "I, the realm, I sighed, "We need to send an ambassador to Jotunheim."

"So, you are banishing me to Jotunheim, is that it?" he yelled.

"No my son! Banishment would be taking sending you there without you magic!" I evenly replied.

His smile unnerved me, "Well your highness it seems you forget that I was born with my magic so taking it away is impossible!"

"Loki! Enough!" I yelled. You know as well as I that there is only one way to end this war before it begins!" I pleaded softly. "I would go! I would go with you and even instead of you but I cannot! We both know this my son! I cannot leave the throne."

"I see, it's because of what I am is it?"

"No Loki, King Laufey is beyond simple speculations. He needs proof. Otherwise…" I trailed of. I could see the quick calculation in my son's eyes. "How long before…" I couldn't finish the sentence the pain of realizing Asgard could soon fall was unbearable.

"Two months at best," he answered without hesitation as if he had already played out every scenario. "Unless of course Odin awakens." I noticed he said Odin and not father. Odin truly had the worst timing when it came to important matters didn't he.

"I will send an escort with you." Do not think you are the only one who suffers my son!

"That will be unnecessary," he replied.

"I will not have my son enter a realm out for Asgardian blood alone!" I insisted.

"So you think my chances of surviving will escalate if I bring a small army with me?" He yelled. His eyes were searching mine for something.

"But-"

"No, you are right," he cut me off his face suddenly closing. No he was right I had to trust him. I may be Queen of the nine realms and as a mother it would be hard to let him go but as a very old Jotun saying went sometimes by keeping your children too close is what drives them away.

"Alright my son, you will go alone."

His ears caught my last few words though they were barely above a whisper.

His emerald eyes searched me. Such lost sad eyes! He bowed. "I will do my best," there was a pause and then he added a word that brought tears to my eyes, "mother."

He walked out of the room and when the door fully closed. I burst into tears. What had I done to deserve him?

* * *

Seriously why does it always seem like Loki wants a punishment? My theory For Thor and the Avengersis he felt he committed a terrible act by being Jotun so he wanted to punish himself and at the same time by killing the Jotuns prove that he is not one of them. Then realizing he made a mistake he lets go because nothing matters anymore and a murderer deserves to die (even though he never wiped out the Jotuns). You guys see what I mean? Oh and for all those wondering where Thor is….Well the destroyer never came and neither did his friends so he's just chilling on earth.

Also to make a point Frigga is only sending Loki because at this point she realizes that many of the realms are making alliances. She realizes Laufey will most likely not listen to anything unless he has proof. She still fears for Loki and would rather him not go. I try not to make my characters OC but if anyone feels someone's personality is off do tell me.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the next CH;P By the way guys I don't have a beta and it takes longer to update when you wait for someone to double check your work so I do apologize if I end up misspelling things. Well Enjoy!

* * *

**CH 5**

Although Allmother had consented that he go to Jotunheim alone she insisted on sending an escort with him to the bifrost.

Loki studied Captain Vir head of Asgards legendary StarGaurd sworn to protect the royal family. A regretful and painful smile haunted his lips. He had no need of their loyalty now did he? He who had no more right in Asgard then the relic's Odin collected in his dusty vault. But that was a dangerous train of thought. He reeled his mind in. He wanted, no needed to know why he was forsaken! Was it his size? Or was he not good enough to even be called a monster?

Captain Vir cleared his throat clearly mistaking his expression. "Milord we wish we could accompany you…" the proud warrior trailed off.

"Truly there is no need," he sighed. No need to tell him what he was either Asgard was already destabilized too far for his liking. He was surprised that his mother had allowed him this freedom. Truth be told this boon was asked for a single purpose one he would never admit in all the nine realms. To determine the trust of his moth- he sighed why did he care for it?

Lieutenant Angborn shifted nervously from one to the other. "What if they take you hostage?" he inquired his eyes full of mistrust.

He studied the soldiers. Every one of them gazed at him like he was a branch of Yggdrasil, a last hope to protect the realm. Why? He was not the golden crown prince of Asgard! If only they knew what was truly beneath this Aesir flesh. Oh how he wanted to show them claw out the blue blood that hid beneath the red. He couldn't, it was strange. For a realm that rejected him even of heritage and he still wished it no harm. But the people. He closed his eyes briefly curse it all why was he so sentimental. "I go as an ambassador. Do not fear for me," then to reassure them he added. "I did not survive the halls of Alfheim on negotiations alone."

The men did not look convinced. He did not blame them. He himself knew not what awaited him on the accursed tundra. There was no other way. He would know. He knew that in every rumor there is a half-truth and he had seen it in the eyes of the ambassadors. War was coming. The question was what side would he chose?

"At least take a weapon." Vir handed him a golden double knived staff similar to a double bladed sword but more elegant. He took the staff weighing it. He didn't need it however; it would make a good prop for a friendly gesture.

He studied them. It would be wrong to leave them without a farewell; after all perhaps he would not return. He felt a strange peace accepting the possibility of death. At least he could rid the universe of one monster. His inner face twisted into a hideous smile then realizing the men awaited the speech he calmed.

"I will go and negotiate a treaty. Guard the palace well in my absence. Inform General Tyr of the possibility that I may however fail. Tell him to begin reinforcing Asgards defenses regardless." Then added to reinforce the danger the realm was now facing. "If negotiations fail I will most defiantly return or at the very least prove a most uncooperative prisoner." He added in an undertone.

The StarGaurd saluted him with raised spears left their greaves clinking as they mounted their steeds.

Captain Vir looking back at the prince standing tall and regal even though he wore no battle armor or helmet to ascertain his rank. He was one Captain Vir was sure men would follow even into hideous hell and he feared that if asked he would do so for the prince as well.

Loki tilted his head at Heimdel who had been passively observing the conversation. "When you are ready."

Heimdell lifted his sword and plunged it into the Bifrost. The trip was exhilarating but brief. He landed on a patch of snow in the middle of now where. Leave it to Heimdel to mess even this up. He made out icy structures which were similar to the ones he had seen on his last trip with his idiot of a brother. The soft crunching of snow was strangely comforting. As he trudged slowly toward the landmark.

* * *

Laufey stood on a craggy elevation peering down disdainfully at the Aesir walking toward his broken palace.

"My King it seems King Elflin did not lie." The deep voice of Mimir one of the few remaining generals who had survived the war with Asgard echoed where he stood on what used to be the balcony of the now unkempt ruin of a palace a cruel smile gracing his icebitten lips.

"Indeed," Laufey chuckled darkly. "I would have thought Odin's youngest would have more sense than this." Soon he would have the crown prince in his grasp oh! revenge would be sweet. Odin had killed his family and now he would know what it felt to lose the world. To be all alone in the pits of hell burning from the inside out from a fire that would never die a fire that would never quell.

"We await your orders my king." Mimir bowed and signaled for the rearranging of the giants with a wave of his war staff.

"He is either very brave or very foolish," muttered Byleistr under his breath. "Or both," muttered Laufey as the prince of Asgard approached.

He was pale, though his face was even. Perhaps there was still some honor left then in the house of Odin. If his son gladly sacrificed himself for a peace which would never come.

"What brings you hear son of Odin." His voice was never soft in his youth but grew harsh like the winds of Jotunheim from his sorrow and the nights he woke up screaming for his dead wife and generals who had passed into the cold sleep of mother winter.

The son of Odin raised his ornate staff and dropped it. "I have come to speak of peace, Asgard is aware of your dealings with the light elves." The young whelp had the audacity to smirk.

Laufey nodded and his warriors surrounded the prince on all sides blocking all paths to escape. To his credit Odin's son only gave a fleeting glance to calculate his odds.

Laufey chuckled and slid across the ice toward Odin's son. "I have heard of you, the trickster, the shadow the ambassador." He gave another dark chuckle waiting for a reaction any reaction. To his credit the prince only smiled wider. "Then you know to fear me." He replied.

Ah so he was a proud one. Laufey could almost imagine him screaming begging him to make it end. Oh he would break Odin's son and through negotiations trade his broken carcass for the heart of Jotunheim. He slid closer to the boy until his breath was almost on his neck. "You were foolish to come."

The prince was about reply with a jibe but Laufey was quicker. He slid an ice shaft through the trickster's side, who was caught unawares apparently not assuming Laufey would be the first to attack since he had not done so last time. He heard a sharp intake of breath full of pain. "I know it was you who led my men to their deaths." He whispered maliciously in the runt's ear. The prince shuddered a violent scowl gracing his features, "monster he hissed," but Laufey had years on him he was not King of Jotunheim for his looks. He grabbed the back of the boy's neck, "I will destroy you in every way imaginable you little wretch!" The boy tried to twist out but to no avail, Laufey had him in a firm grip. He infused his hand with the barest amount of magic forcing it to coat in ice expecting to burn the prince. The magic had a different effect. The prince simply turned blue, J…Jotun?

He simply stared. The prince tried to pull away but with one of his hands holding his injured side it was futile. Laufey gripped both shoulders and stared at the now blood red eyes. It couldn't be! Farbauti had died years ago but he could see the boy's resemblance to her in his Aesir form. She was the only one in the house of Bor to have green eyes.

He could sense his warriors backing away in confusion.

He kept staring at the boy. All those nights he had begged her to forgive him. Forgive him because he had failed her! But the child was here alive! A simple magic spell would determine the truth of ancestry.

"My son?" he whispered trying to hold back the currents of joy sorrow and regret that painfully ran through his veins.

"Why?" came the hoarse reply, it turned to a shout, "Why did you abandon me?"

Laufey through his arms around the boy Asgards prince no Jotunheim prince, his son! The boy tried to twist away violently but Laufey's strong grip prevented him from doing so. "I did no such thing!" He answered vehemently. "You were taken from me!" He then pulled back and holding his son at arm's length looked him over again. His son! His son! The last remaining heir to Jotunheim had returned!

The shock on his sons face was evident. He could feel the awe and shock radiating from his warriors as well.

"Father?" Byleistr slid down eyeing the lost prince warily. "Is it..."

"Your brother." Laufey almost whispered. His new found son eyed Byleistr warily who was only slightly taller than Laufey himself.

Then with an approved glance from Laufey he yelled. "Hear me! The long lost prince of Jotunheim has returned!"

As was custom the warriors dropped to one knee hailing his son. A single note was heard as general Mimir blew the horn of Hlein. Oh Farbauti if only you were here now. The shock on his sons face as he saw the warriors kneel to him was had no description.

"My son," he scanned his lost treasure once more. "Meet the son of my sister, Byleistr." Byleistr nodded, "little squirt," he chuckled winking at his son who grimaced in pain, "Its Loki you oaf." Then his eyes glazed over as he turned back to Aesir form.

Hellsfire he the wound inflicted was deeper than the boy had let on. He swung his son into his arms carrying him to the healers, he was so light! His warriors filed out rushing to spread the news. Oh Farbauti forgive me! There was too much blood. The healers waved his concerns away.

He would have to wait a day for the wound to fully mend. He sighed and walked toward his throne room. Loki of Jotunheim, he liked the sound of that. Yes this is where his son belonged, home. Odin would pay for this!

* * *

Okay guys for those of you wondering what I'm going by for Loki's family, I'm not going by the myths much but more so by the movie. Since they didn't make his heritage very clear I'm going to play around with it. Also since Loki just changes his color it looks more like he's both Aesir and Jotun it doesn't look like there is magic preventing him from turning.

What do you guys think?

Oh and for those of you wondering what he meant by the people and being sentimental you can read about it in my oneshot's section Loki of Asgard.


	6. Chapter 6

I think that Loki is one of the hardest characters to write just because he must have so many thoughts going through his head at once. Lots of explaining in this chapter seriously I think most problems anywhere arise from miscommunication or not enough communication.

* * *

**CH 6**

Loki woke up with a start. He was in a room which had a lit fireplace with walls that seemed to be made entirely of shelves filled with books and scrolls. He could almost feel the magic coming off of them. What was he doing in a library in Asgard, particularly one he had never been to? He rubbed his forehead only to stare at his hand. It was Jotun blue. He gasped the events from the previous day rushing back to him.

His hand immediately went to his throbbing side they must have given him something strong to make him so disoriented. His eye danced around the room until his gaze focused on... King Laufey? Who was sitting on a chair made of ice? The situation made little sense to him. He did a quick revitalizing spell.

Everything clicked in place. His magic was still intact so he wasn't being kept prisoner? This was probably a room built for visiting ambassadors or guests unaccustomed to the cold. Escape, Laufey's breath was even indicating sleep. It was simple go invisible slip out and run. He didn't belong here, he belonged back home on Asgard. Negotiations, he slowly pulled himself up only to meet the red eyes of his biological father, awake? He tried to stifle the wince but failed horribly.

"Going somewhere?" Laufey cracked a smile as if something about the situation amused him.

"Yes back home!" He hissed, completely ignoring the nagging voice in his mind that kept telling him he was here to negotiate a peace treaty.

Laufey chuckled. "This is your home my son."

"It never was and never will be." He snapped back.

Laufey sighed like a tired parent who was witnessing a tantrum of a small child. He was not a child and he would not be ordered to do anything against his own desires. He would not be used by anyone for any purpose!

Laufey shrugged away his response hesitantly as if his response had somehow cut him. "You remind me of myself when I was your age rash and stubborn ready to fight all nine realms if need be."

"I am nothing like you! You monster! "This, this was not his father! Leaving him alone to die, and even if he didn't where was he then?

Realizing he was still in Jotun form he shifted into his Aesir form. He gasped suddenly as a realization hit him, "Wha- What am I?" How was it that he could shift so effortlessly? With no magic?

"You are my son," Laufey replied. "Yes but what more than that?" Loki yelled back. He was losing it! This was just like the conversation with Allfather, they were running in circles his head was running in circles. "Let me go," he suddenly demanded. He needed to cut something up punch something destroy something or else whatever it was that was in him would eat him alive from the inside out.

He paused his breathing coming out in unnatural gasps. The sound was foreign even to his own ears.

Laufey frowned at him, was that concern etched on his face? What did it matter it was hard to read Jotuns he needed to go now! "Is that what they taught you in Asgard? That we, you are a monster?" Loki was about to reply but Laufey cut him off. "Are you aware that like you Odin is only half Aesir?"

This opened up a whole torrent of questions in his mind, his head hurt he had never in his entire existence felt so lost, consumed, it was like trying to swim in an ocean with no end. He could feel the walls closing in on him. When did it become so hot in here? He looked down at his hands, Jotun again.

"Loki!" Laufey yelled in alarm. He motioned a hand and the fire went out, suddenly it became cooler. He gasped as he turned back into his Aesir form and was greeted by a cold blast of air. "I need to go." muttered Loki. Now! Back to Asgard back to his room back to his books back to Thor wearing his patience thin, back to his life, back to how it used to be, how it was supposed to be! He never thought he'd ever miss the warrior three so much.

Laufey sighed. "I cannot, will not hold you here against your will, but will you at least hear me out?" Loki eyed him warily. Since when did royals particularly kings explain their actions? He wanted to go but his still sane and intact side ordered him to stay and listen. Wait like he always did before forming a strategy and a plan of attack or in this case a plan to punish whoever it was that truly wronged him. But that look Laufey had given him when he had first realized that Loki was his son it filled something in him even if it was for a brief moment and even if he suspected it was all an act and Laufey was playing him like a harp.

"Alright," he replied hoping he sounded less lost as he did.

"Thank you," Laufey said as if what Loki was doing was to him a great favor. "I will start from the beginning, so that you understand my actions though I do not expect forgiveness."

Loki inclined his head in assent. This sounded fair. After all he had never been given a chance to explain why he did things, or his explanations were never good enough for the Allfather to excuse them.

"Asgard has a peculiar method of eliminating history it does not deem fit in its great halls," Laufey explained with an undercurrent of malice.

"Bor's first wife was from Asgard. Together they had a daughter Fin."

"What does this have to do with me?" The question hung in the air.

"Everything," replied Laufey, "She is, was your mother."

Loki tried to contain his composure but was failing miserably the shock evident on his face.

"Bor married again after his first wives death, this time not for political purposes but for love. Bestia was not even from Jotunheim's royal family, they had Odin."

"I've never heard of Fin and the records say you married Faurbauti." Loki frowned. A thought crossed him. "Unless," but the possibility was slim, "she was disowned?"

Laufey shot him a glance as if he had misjudged something in him. "Not for the reason, you think no not for marrying me. She was in league with Malekith during the Great War."

"A black sheep in the house of Odin," Loki muttered under his breath, everything made more sense now. He looked back at his fath- King Laufey. "What came next?" he demanded. He needed to know everything.

"She was lost confused angry that her father remarried," Laufey continued in his harsh voice. "She was disowned for her treachery, I gave her a second chance, convinced her she was in the wrong, and we married, fell in love."

"Fin was redeemed but she decided she didn't want to return, she faked her death and cloaked herself in magic becoming Faurbauti my frost giant wife. I decided I wanted to subjugate Midgard. Allfather fought back." Loki sensed there was more to the story but doubted simply asking would get him anywhere. It never did on Asgard. "The war was brutal more so because it ended in half of Jotunheim in ruins. At the time she was with child and had just given birth. I hid her away in a temple with a few of my best warriors. But when I returned all were killed. I couldn't find you. What I now think happened was she using her last magic cast a concealing spell on you allowing only a close relative to discern you from the scene Bor had rejected her but Odin never did. He saw you his nephew. He must have been confused at how you survived the Asgardian's were ordered to kill all enemies on sight. I would have done no less."

The revelation settled Loki's mind somewhat. If he was a monster then Odin was one as well. The idiocy, to teach someone to hate themselves. The door suddenly opened. "Father, the ambassador is here." It was Byleistr

A ridiculous thought crossed his mind but it would bother him so he asked, "You married your sister?"

That received a chuckle from Laufey and a barking laugh from his brother? "No, I adopted my nephews after my sister's death. By Jotun law they are now my sons." Laufey replied.

Laufey stepped out with his cousin leaving Loki in the room alone. But that suited him just fine. His thoughts were sorted now but his mind could sense the holes in the response. From what he had only recently learned Jotunheim kept record of everything. And if more than one knew the history then he was sure to get some real answers for once in his life.

* * *

Lady Frigga hummed as she brushed out her hair placing the comb down on her desk she began rebraiding her hair and although there was nothing wrong with it in the first place she liked styling her hair while she sorted her thoughts. This evening they weren't only focused on her husband Odin who had yet not awoken from his sleep and could possibly not awaken, nor was it on her beloved eldest who according to her was perfectly safe on a realm like Midgard. It lingered slightly on her adored youngest who had traveled to Jotunheim for the sake of the realm but she was almost sure he would be safe there as well.

No today her mind was on certain something or in this case a someone, someone who needed to be taught a lesson. There was a knock on the door, "Enter," she replied.

Lieutenant Angborn trailed by Lady Sif entered.

"You wished to see me milady?" Frigga nodded her head and Angborn marched outside.

"Indeed my dear," Frigga smiled sweetly; oh she had the perfect solution to Sif's blatant disregard for others particularly a certain someone in the royal family.

"I have reviewed your adventures with my son," she really hadn't she was making this up hehe it was nice to be queen. "And of course," Frigga continued, "Taking into account your own bravery I have decided that you are worthy of joining the royal StarGaurd!"

Sif's face broke into a smile. "Oh thank you! You are too kind!"

"Yes, yes," muttered Frigga, "Now you are aware that you are the first women after myself to be awarded such an honor and although I received the title shield maiden immediately I have no doubt you will in no time work your way up among the ranks!"

Sif dropped to one knee. "Milady I will not fail you!" the pride in her eyes was unmistakable.

"You will be working under Lieutenant Angborn. Do not forget that your success may pave the way for other female warriors such as yourself."

Frigga allowed herself to burst out laughing only after Lady Sif was feet from her rooms. What better way to punish a subject then with a duty they desired yet would never be able to uphold. Lady Sif was adamant in playing what Loki had told her Midgardian's called a Xena. Trapezing around with her son on adventures playing soldier was one thing, but actually carrying out the mundane day to day duties was another.

Frigga undid her braid once more as she contemplated on the offer of the Dwarven ambassador. But she couldn't help it. Another fiendish grin crossed her features. Sometimes she wondered whether she had learned her wit and cunning from Loki or whether he had after observing her dealing with her maids learned from her.

* * *

Yep don't mess with a bears cub she'll bite!


	7. Chapter 7

This CH is more of an intermediate but don't worry soon things will escalate:P For all those rooting for Loki Angst and war don't worry your blood thirst shall be sated in due time:P

* * *

CH7

It was around three in Asgardian time though the sky seemed to remain dim as if the planet had no sunset or sunrise but was plunged in eternal darkness. Loki was not one to give up easily but after perusing about twenty tomes of Jotun history he decided to take a break. During his reading he found out that quit a few of the customs Asgard had were observed on Jotunheim as well. Particularly the hierarchy and the social structure though women appeared to have an equal standing with the men even though they usually did not join the army. And like on Asgard magic was neither shunned nor encouraged rather another weapon to heal or fight. The main difference was that Mages were considered on equal if not on a more equal pedestal then ordinary warriors.

He pushed the twenty first tome away. Hadn't anyone thought to label these? He was looking for the Jotun Kings family history not what food and customs were observed during the yearly winter solstice.

He walked to the door muttering a curse as he nearly walked into a tray of food. Hungry as he was he decided a walk would do him good. He lifted the tray and studied it. The food looked foreign though he could identify what a few of the items were supposed to be a substitute for.

One of the frost giants of which were standing on either side of his door eyed him as curiously as Loki had just eyed his dinner. Now that Loki thought about it these guards were only slightly more built than a normal StarGaurd though that could simply appear that way because they wore no armor on their chests. Loki put the platter aside and raised an eyebrow at the guard. "Yes?" He questioned, these guards seemed just as bold as the ones on Asgard it was amusing and refreshing all the same.

The guard's friend gave him a shoulder shove "I apologize my lord I meant no disrespect." The first guard replied hastily now eyeing him fearfully.

This would never do. "Call me Loki or Ambassador." It's what he was anyway and it felt like a far lighter load then your highness or my prince. "Anyway what are your names?" If he was going to stay here he might as well know the name of his captors. Now both guards were staring at him. Loki frowned, he had just read twenty one and a half tomes trying to piece a puzzle a task he had epically failed to do. He was not in the mood for anymore guessing games. "What? Why are you staring at me like I've turned you hair green?" He was beginning to like the sound of that idea though a part of him reminded him that as an ambassador he would be breaching quite a few inter realm laws though being prince he would probably get away with it.

"My name is Fanzel and this is Cai," the first guard replied cracking a smile, "I apologize for my bluntness but you're not two headed." Loki stared at him blankly.

Cai who seemed older of the two now that he looked more carefully at their facial features ran a hand over the sharp edge of a spear he was holding. "What Fanzel meant to say my lord is that many tales were told to our young ones about you and your family obviously exaggerated but rather hard to forget."

"Yes," Fanzel added in, "Although you are not arrogant most Asgardians are my prince. But that might be perhaps because the Jotun blood in you is more demanding."

"I see," Loki replied "Do you know where your king went?" The gaurds didn't seem to mind his wording and replied that he was currently taking care of matters of the realm. But he was free to roam around if he so chose. He didn't care about Jotunheim but if Asgard was going to war it would be best to see the enemy's defenses. Upon leaving the room he found himself in a military encampment of sorts. He was greeted by a frost giant only slightly taller than him but just as wide in the chest as Thor.

"Hello cousin."

* * *

My cousin from Asgard was too small for my liking. I'm not saying all of us frost giants are twelve feet tall and just as wide but he seemed small even for an Aesir to me.

He didn't wear a belt with the skulls of Jotun babies and though I wasn't as clever as Byleistr I obviously knew that part wasn't real. Though I was half expecting him to pull out a sword and try to run me through with it. Which he didn't do so he must either like me a lot or the rumors about Asgardian's killing every frost giant they saw was only a myth.

"Hello cousin, I'm Helblindi!" I greeted him hoping I didn't sound as excited as I did when I found out my brother was alive. Byleistr asked me to show him around he will never show it but he is happy as a drunken snow leopard that he won't have to take the throne. It strange that most Asgardian's would jump at the thought of ruling but as wise Orduin said sometimes the one who wishes to rule is not as good a choice as one who rejects power.

He eyed me warily like I was about to pounce him. Well I did get looks like those when I was younger since I was always rather big for my age but fortunately I stopped growing. "Are you my tour guide?"

"I believe I am?" I answered hesitantly the word guide was known to me but what was a tour? He nodded though I sensed he didn't seem too happy about that. It's strange really I don't have magic but sometimes I can simply discern the mood of others particularly if the feeling is strong. It's why I don't like hanging around the village much theirs always too much suffering in the air.

He stared at me expectantly. "Come," he followed. "Where are we going?" He asked me at length. His aura kept shifted too much to be healthy. "I assume since you might be king one day you will have to meet all the generals at least?"

He stopped at that. "And if I don't wish to be king." I tilted my head in confusion, "Why not? Surely it's not a bad thing?"

"But if I don't wish it?" He pressed. I shrugged "Then I suppose Byleistr will be king."

"So Byleistr doesn't care if someone simply comes and steals his birthright?" I couldn't understand what he was getting at. "He never wanted to be ruler of the realm." It didn't look like he believed me. Was it really that difficult to understand? My brother did not want to be king there was more to it than but it was not my place to say.

* * *

Loki frowned internally. No one gave up the title King easily. Something was missing. The camp was well armed, though without support from at least Alfheim the jotuns would be no match for Asgard. Upon walking around the camp he had noted quite a few things. The first being the bigger the frost giants the, how should he put it simpler they were not in the sense that they were idiots but in the sense that they were more like Thor relying on their physical prowess while those smaller seemed to be focusing on honing their minds. Another thing he noticed was the older the frost giant was the more of both he had, even if not brute strength then a strength of experience similarly to an older large frost giant who was more cautious from his own slip ups in experience.

The idea of growth intrigued him. On midgard one had little time so they were forced to change with their bodies but on Asgard all was the same and very little ever changed.

Helblindi brought him before a few generals a few brushed him off as harmless though he himself thought they knew better. At length he came to a tent with its flaps wide open. Helbindi pointed him out as General Mimir.

This general however was different. He was massive in size but was playing Kal To against himself, a game similar to midgardian chess but with more rules, requiring quite a tactician on both ends. He frowned at Loki. "Will you join me?" It was a demand.

He didn't say my prince? So, someone finally taking him seriously this would be entertaining. He slid opposite Mimir who he judged would be thirteen feet when standing.

They played in silence. But of course that could not be allowed after all a game usually revealed much about a person. "You do not like me much? You think I'm an Asgardian to the core?"

The general looked back at him and though his face was stoic his eyes held all the realms in their grasp. "Yes, I do." It was a surprise Helblindi remained silent he wasn't very similar to Thor after all or maybe he didn't care either way on what was being said. This would prove an interesting game indeed.

* * *

Lady Sif hastily dressed into her uniform wanting to start the day she was assigned. After all precious time was being wasted.

She still would go back to her chamber in the palace at nights but other than that she had agreed to do all else as a warrior.

She was stationed at the end of the hall guarding a door. It was tedious work and became rather annoying when the guard assigned to the door with her began to strike up a conversation obviously flirting with her.

After her shift she entered the armory to put her spear back. She heard loud voices of soldiers making jests and jokes. She smiled to herself. Soon women would be a part of this world too. She entered and placed her spear on the stand. She froze, something wasn't right, the talking had stopped. She slowly turned around. She could see a few men were still talking but most like her were placing back their training gear or weapons because their shift ended were staring at her.

It was her teenage years all over being ostracized for wanting to fight, being tripped on purpose. But no just like then she wouldn't give in. "What?" she asked never seen a women before?"

One of the men, Regas snorted. "We were just wondering with Lif here why it is her highness forgave you."

Sif glared back, "I don't remember doing anything to be worthy of rebuke." She snapped back.

"Oh really," taunted Lif, "What about your little declaration at court yesterday?"

"If the queen decided to reward me for opening my eyes to her sons treachery then what off it, jealous that you weren't the one to tell her?" Men they were so laughable truly.

"I don't think you understand." Regas interrupted icily "You may have weaseled your way into the StarGaurd because of your status but let's make quit a few things clear you wench, the royal family is under our protection the entire family. And if you can't get it into your pretty little head that it is our sworn job not to accuse but defend all particularly prince Loki from harm then there's the door." He hissed.

"What did you call me!" Sif snapped shaking from rage her hand on her hilt. "Say it again, I challenge you to say it again!"

"What wench?" Regal laughed and Lif joined him and soon everyone would be laughing like they did when she first lifted a sword and lost her balance. She pulled her sword out. "Defend yourself you halfwit!"

At that moment Lieutenant Angborn walked in only to be met with Sif pointing a sword to Regal's neck. "What is the meaning of this?" he snapped lower your weapon!

Sif immediately sheathed it realizing what she had done. Regal shot her a smile practically begging her to smear it off with her fist. Suddenly a thought crossed her, he had known Angborn would enter it was all planned out oh she played right into his trap she was so foolish. "I, I'm sorry!"

"Come with me," the lieutenant snapped, "And forfeit your sword to me." It was an order, hesitantly she obeyed as he marched her down the halls.

"I apologize but your men antagonized me, they impeded my honor!"

Angborn stopped and turned to face her. "My lady there are rules, one may never point a sword at another one of the StarGaurd with the intention to fight unless they have committed treason! If such a thing occurs and it has not in six centuries the Guard loses his right to remain as a guard at the royal palace."

"But he was defending a traitor!"

A scowl crossed Angborn's face. "We all know what you think of our prince. But the moment you don your armor you lose your sense of self. Your duty is to serve only one thing Asgard."

"But he told me so himself!" Sif angrily exclaimed as the Lieutenant opened a door to the lower levels. "Where are you taking me?"

Angborn sighed. "I am helping you my lady. At this very moment I have a right to throw you out in shame from the guard. In shame because you couldn't even last a day as a guard."

"Why don't you then?" she taunted. "You want me to owe you a favor?"

"Regardless of what you or others may think I do believe you are a good warrior and women if they so desire could become great warriors as well." He opened one of the cells and motioned for her to enter.

"Is this my punishment then?" She asked entering with her head held high. "To rot down here for a century?"

Angborn laughed heartily, "Your mind has a rather dark sense of humor, and no you will stay here for the night and tomorrow return to your duties."

Sif smirked so the gaurds did know Loki was a traitor this was simply protocol! "I don't understand if you know Loki is a traitor why don't you say something?"

Angborn slid the prison shut and frowned. "You should know Sif the StarGaurd does not believe the prince a traitor. And even if he had allowed the Jotuns in the vault and caused the deaths of two of my men he must have had a good reason to do so!"

"Your loyalty to Loki might one day get you killed as well; he has already killed two for his whims he might not stop there." She smirked.

"Do you know why I am loyal to him? Why I don't believe he intended their deaths?" Angborn questioned his voice dropping dangerously. "Because those two guards, he knew them, their names their lives their dreams. Let me tell you something Lady Sif. Badmouthing him won't get you points with the guard I can assure you of that. Neither will it raise you in my eyes and trust me you want me to like you. And I believe he is Prince Loki or simply your highness to you now that you're part of the StarGaurd because I do not think you even deserve to say his name."

Angborn locked the cell walking away his heavy footsteps echoing in the halls. Leaving Sif to wonder where she had gone wrong and what had Loki done to the royal guards to make them follow him so. She sighed. It would be a long night.

* * *

And Sif got what she wanted:P


	8. Chapter 8

A few clarifications:

Someone pointed out that when Loki hugged Frigga in chapter one he should have burnt her because he was in Jotun form. My answer, I don't think that a Jotun just "burns" nonjotuns I think they use a small amount of magic to do this. Why? Well according to mythology Bor really did marry Bestia who was a frost giant. I mean how would they have Odin if the above were true?

* * *

**CH8**

Loki smiled at the General. "Oh? And you are not afraid to voice your opinion against your future King? What would my father say?"

Mimir laughed. "So you use his highness as a shield when it suits you! Do not fear little princling your father is aware of my stand on the matter." So Loki wasn't the only one who could read people through games. This was finally becoming a challenge.

Loki teleported his mage two squares down. It seemed General Mimir liked the defensive, a most curious revelation. Well then it was time to bait and test the waters. What kind of man was Mimir? "You are cautious general, afraid to burn."

Mimir moved his horseman defending a foot soldier. "A good general must always look to preserve the lives of his troops. They may eventually become grand mages when promoted to the tenth rank."

"Yes but sometimes sacrifices must be made for the greater good."

"Greater good is a point of view Asgardian." The vehemence in Mimir's voice made the title sting strangely in Loki's chest. Why did he care? He didn't Mimir was just playing him. "Actually I believe greater good is determined by the King." He replied moving his own pawn forward for sacrifice.

"A foolish move you did not need to sacrifice." Mimir collected his night with his palace. Loki slumped slightly attempting to look as if he had not prepared a trap. Mimir ran a hand over his sword hilt, a strange habit. Could it have remained from the war with Asgard? But that made little sense after all centuries had passed. "I will let you take the move back." Mimir said in his deep voice at length.

Loki's smirked widely though inside he was hot like something was trying to burn him. In all his gamed with Odin he was never allowed to take back a move even as a child. Odin had declared that a King may never undo a command so one should learn the value of his words at a young age. So why did it bother him now? Perhaps because when he had realized how hollow those same words were. Instead of simply telling Loki his move was wrong he should have explained why it was so. Something Odin never bothered doing.

"I shall keep the move."

Mimir sighed. "I see the bait you have set, however in four moves when your grand mage takes my foot soldier my own grand mages will assassinate your King."

Loki recounted the moves, how could he have missed that! His strategies were good but he always failed to see a major event that would occur. Why did he lack such foresight? He had toiled hours in the royal library to sharpen his mind! Why was it never enough?

"I will keep the move." To take back a move? Loki never considered pride important but for some reason he did not want to take back his words in front of the general.

Mimir laughed deeply. "I thought you were different, but I see the hot Asgardian blood runs in your veins. It seems you too are victim to pride and youth."

Loki smirked, "Perhaps however a King does not undo his order." Mimir's face suddenly twisted into something hideously frightening like the troll he and Thor were once forced to fight because of Thor's stupidity. Faster than Loki thought possibly Mimir lunged and grabbed him by both sides of his collar the whole board collapsing and the low chairs and low table they had been just using flipping over. He flinched but remained impassive staring at the giant. He wouldn't dare hurt a Jotun prince.

Mimir's face said otherwise. "You are a fool to say this." hissed Mimir his face inching closer to Loki's. "Release me general!" "Not until I say my peace my prince, a king always has the ability to change his orders. But to make sure he doesn't give a wrong one in the first place he must listen to his generals do you understand this?" "A King must always practice the art of warfare it is what this game was created for! Why would you foolishly assume I was trying to defeat you? Life isn't a game! This isn't a game!" And suddenly for some reason he felt home. A general trying to educate a foolish prince, attempting to instill in him how to rule a realm. This is what he needed! What he had always craved an explanation! Respect understanding! He tried to push away the feeling but he could not!

His skin turned Jotun under the grip. Suddenly Mimir's eyes widened as if he was searching for something or someone long dead. A gaze that chilled Loki to the bone though he hated the admittance of such weakness. He must have seen what he needed or perhaps it was easier for the general to read Jotun faces just as it was easier for Loki to read Asgardian faces but at length the general dropped him and begin picking up the pieces as if nothing out of order had happened.

Helblindi's laugh lifted him from his stupor. "He really seems to like you!"

It was strange but a voice in the back of Loki's head whispered that he liked the general as well.

* * *

It was seventh watch, He knew the time from the position of the stars that were always seen on Jotunheim, where the borders of night and day were always blurred. Laufey stood at a distance watching his son. Loki was standing and observing some of the younger children playing a new game Laufey had never seen before. Usually the kids would spar or race or play some other game but the new game was different it included a round ice ball and two strange looking nets made of ice on each side. And for some unknown reason every few minutes a new happy shriek would fill the air as the round ball was passed by one child to another. He could see some of the women smiling as well at the sound.

It had been a long time since this sound was heard, granted it had been once in a while but never in such a great amount. And regardless most of the games had a definite winner and a loser. It didn't seem to matter for this game until the ball hit and broke an ice net. Then one of the teams whooped and hollered. And raced to his son for approval or confirmation of a victory? The effect this was having on his men and him. It was a strange sensation like a fog had briefly lifted. It had been a long time since Laufey had felt hope and it hurt in a good way. Oh Faurbauti! Why did he have to lose so much to know the true value of peace?

* * *

A guard walked up to Loki telling him the King could see him now. He allowed himself to be led down the corridors of a broken palace. It was made of mostly of ice and from its remains he judged that it once could rival the beauty of the halls in Vanaheim.

The guard led him into a room and left closing the door. The room had rugs made of what looked like animal furs and by the wall in it center was a hearth with purple flames. He shuddered at the chill and upon turning his skin Jotun, something he did only out of self-preservation he found the room to be a rather decent temperature.

The room was dotted in pillows on the rugs and a low table on the side. Laufey was sitting on a chair reading a scroll Loki judges to be made of some sort of ice bison hide.

Laufey looked at him expectantly. "I came here as an ambassador." He began folding his arms across his chest. "And as diverting as it has been meeting your subjects I believe it's time we discussed things in a more peaceful manner."

"I believe that before we can speak there is something I must tell you first." This confused Loki but only slightly. It seemed here on Jotunheim they were keen on communicating properly. "What it you have kept from me?"

Laufey paused then sighed as if the remembrance gave him great pain. An act Loki's mind kept whispering it was all an act! "There was once a race the chitauri; they lived in the tenth realm a realm that they in their search for power destroyed. The trees of life began to fade. It required all ten realms each an opposite of the other to balance out light and darkness maintain balance as it grew."

Loki was about to interrupt his mind suddenly soaking in all the theoretical implications not to mention the shock from the amount of raw information he had received in such a small period of time. Laufey somehow sensing this shook his head. "Let me finish."

"But the nine relics! They were created to bring back balance to the tree!" muttered Loki. "Yes," Laufey replied clearly annoyed at the interruption but Loki didn't care. "What came next," he demanded. An amused look formed on Laufey's icy visage. "The relics were meant to stabilize the realms but some saw it as a source of power. My father used the casket of ancient winters to defeat Malekith. I instead of returning the casket to its stand foolishly pulled more magic from the realm placing it in the casket and using it to conquer Midgard. Asgard was not pleased; or rather the Allfather was not. He declared that the chitauri fell because they wanted too much, and he was right."

"So you were in the wrong!" Loki angrily yelled. He had brought everything on himself! "Why start a war now?" If anything Asgard had to avoid war at all costs. If Jotunheim agreed to side against Asgard many more realms would join.

"This is not about a few petty misconceptions," Laufey hissed back. "Then what is it?" taunted Loki, he was mistaken all kings were alike!

"I am dying," yelled Laufey clenching his fist and coating it in icy spikes. Loki slipped a hand behind his back concealing a magic blade. "And you only thought to tell me now?" he laughed hysterically. "You know what for all its worth you can go on and think I'm a child and not tell me anything and I mean anything important and just leave me be trying to peer over a counter too tall for me to see your all so great plans just like the Allfather.

"Loki that's not what I-"

"What?" Loki cut him off yelling "You think you can just spring something like that on me to make me care the next thing I'll know is Jotunheim is going to die out and its fate is resting on my not so very broad or strong shoulders!"

There was silence. He kept staring at Laufey. "Actually…" Loki's eyes widened. Laufey sighed. "After the realm lost the casket I used my own seir, life force, to sustain it feeding it my own magic. If all went according to plan I could continue doing so indefinitely and even prolong my own life in this way. However after the destruction of the tenth realm this was never even a possibility. The tree is too unstable. Each year it takes more and more magic than I can give and faster than I can replenish it. Do you truly think frost giants are that foolish? The men that went to Asgard knew there was only a slim chance for obtaining casket yet they took it. For there is only decades left."

"So what I am sure the Allfather will lend you the casket for a day if it prevents a war," Loki replied unfazed his mind trying to wrap around the new information and find the best possibly solution.

Laufey laughed emptily his voice rattling hollowly rather than rolling in his chest. "Intelligent but Naïve, that is not possible. When I took this realm's magic I further destabilized the tree. The casket too return stability would have to remain here for at least a century. It would not only stabilize the realm but allow me to regain my strength and magic."

"Besides for too long has Asgard limited the trade of the other realms. A casket alone will not stop this war. Nothing will."

"I couldn't care less about myself, but the people oh they do not deserve this suffering Loki! Do you know what it is like? To know you are responsible for their deaths! That through your foolishness your own men died? Men who trusted and believed and loved you?"

Loki clenched his side it had with his mind begun to hurt anew. The healers had done a decent job wrapping it up but the wound couldn't completely be healed by magic because apparently Laufey had cleverly out of reflex as he was told coated the ice in poison before contact and not to mention the amount of blood he had lost. Was this it then? Would he be forced to choose? But if one more realm fell from the tree no amount of magic could save it from destruction! He suddenly felt sick.

"Loki?" Laufey worriedly asked.

He needed to go back now! "I will speak to Allmother about this." No need to hide Odin's sleep all the realms would know by now! "But I must return to Asgard."

He rushed out pushing past the guards, he could hear Laufey telling him something but he couldn't hear. Suddenly he felt oh so very tired. He slid outside the confines of the palace. He could here Laufey slide out after him using ice to propel himself.

"Heimdel! Open the bifrost!" he yelled. "Loki!" As the bifrost activated he turned to see Laufey staring at him sadly. The trip was muddled. He had during the trip accidently turned into his Aesir form this caused a wave of dizziness to grab hold of him. He had always felt fine traveling realms even using his own paths but it seemed that changing forms when using the rainbow bridge had been foolish. He cursed himself as he fell to his knees in the bifrost. Darkness taking him.

* * *

Wow I am so surprised at the amount of follows and likes I have! I didn't expect so many people to like this story! Anyway thanks to all those who reviewed particularly Ribke D'Crazy and skydancer2ooo whose insight and advice has greatly helped me improve my story! Guys it takes me a while to write these so do spare at least 2 minutes leaving reviews they make me very happy!

Also about the StarGuard, I didn't just pull their loyalty out of nowhere I mean Loki is going nuts trying to close the bifrost and none of the guards even blink. Also in a cut out scene a guard tells Loki the warrior three arrived and he doesn't seem to phased about serving a "weasel and a liar" as Sif would call him he looks very loyal and happy to serve.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay so felly16 asked a few interesting questions,

Felly16: You said Laufey's father defeated Malekith but in Thor : The Dark World, it was Asgard that defeated the dark elves. Does that mean the dark elves still have the aether ? Or was it taken by Asgard ? Was it one of the nine relics ? Because if it is the case, the realm of the dark elves is in no better state that Jotunheim...

Okay so I did say Hlein defeated Makekith, defeated not killed. I am not changing the story line just showing that Asgard didn't win alone as its own history books suggest. The aethir is still where it was in Thor the dark world.

More about the relics will be revealed soon so don't worry!

This CH was suppose to come out sooner but it took me a while to be satisfied with it. I still am not fully happy only because their just so much it has to cover... But I digress, Enjoy! Oh and do leave reviews! They encourage me to update faster!

* * *

**CH9**

Angborn rushed to the bifrost. Ever since the prince had left the realm her highness had been on edge. Upon hearing the bifrost activate she had ordered someone to bring her son back. Angborn had only been too happy to oblige. If anything happened to his highness if he was hurt in any way… well Angborn didn't even want to think about it. Who would lead the armies? Not gentle and kind Queen Frigga!

Upon arriving to the bifrost he immediately realized something was wrong. Heimdel was leaning over a slumped form on the ground. The prince?

"What ails him?" He knelt down next to Loki hurriedly. Who looked if possible even worst then he did a night ago.

Heimdel gazed into oblivion. Angborn never cared to admit it but the sentinel always instilled a certain fear into him. One who could see everything, every little one of your hidden self. "He is simply spent." The baritone voice replied.

He slung the limp form of the prince over his shoulder. It would be best if he hurried back to the palace. It seemed negotiations had not gone well. Had the frost giants tortured him?

Angborn grimaced as he rode back. Asgard had seen far better days.

* * *

Lady Frigga commanded everyone to evacuate the room her son was in. This would never do!

"My Lady, the warriors three have arrived as per your orders." One of the StarGaurd announced. She nodded the admittance.

The warriors stood silently. It seemed to her that without a leader they were as all soldiers idle and ineffective. She would put an end to that. "I wish for you to travel to Midgard and retrieve Thor." He was gone for far too long. Heimdel hadn't told her much but it seemed negotiations had not been successful. If war did break out she wanted to be sure that her son was safe at home and not kidnapped and used as a pawn.

The warriors looked at each other as if in silent communication. "We would be honored my queen." Fandrel replied with a not so chaste look at her dress. What a fool she had ensnared far better men then he. They bowed out.

* * *

Sitting around had never been a hobby of Angborn. He had to be constantly in motion but it seemed fate had been against him on this night. The Queen had after tenth watch closed herself in with her son. Something important had occurred on Jotunheim. His gut felt it and it was never wrong. It was now twelfth watch. He had checked on the now sleeping prince and made a round to check the vault. Her highness had been in council with General Tyr and Commander Vir but had requested more reinforcements to be added to the vault room during her visit. He entered only to see…

* * *

Loki couldn't remember the last time he felt so exhausted or as Midgardian's saying went dog tired. He had according to the healers experienced "mental" exhaustion. Though this sounded absurd to his ears. He had woken up strangely at peace yet with a massive migraine to yells and shouts in the hall. He was up in an instant. Screaming subjects was never a good sign.

The door was flung open one of the StarGaurd, Lif was it, was pale faced. "My lord the Casket… Orb… are her… highness.

"Slow down and report." Loki ordered sounding harsher then intended. The instantly obeyed and taking a moment to compose himself. "My King! The casket of ancient winters and the Orb of Agamotto were stolen.

"What where were the guards?" How could he have missed something this important! He should have placed more enchantments to guard the relics!

"All slain my lord!" Useless! The StarGaurd wouldn't have seen it coming! Utterly useless that's what he was! Like in Kal To he missed this minor detail which had such dire consequences that the entire realm might fall because of his own vacuousness.

"And her highness?"

"I… she… is at the healers."

"She still lives?"

"Yes my King but her condition is critical."

Loki sucked in a breath. Whoever did this would pay! "And the infinity gauntlet?" He suddenly asked. " The wards were too strong to breach it is safe my King."

"I see, call the council!" Things were getting out of hand! "Immediately!"

The guard bowed out.

* * *

The council was in session. It consisted of General Tyr who had been one of the first to breach the palace of King Laufey during the war with Jotunheim. Commander Vir head of the legendary StarGaurd created when King Bor first united the warring clans of Asgard under his leadership. Councilman Akir head of internal trade and affairs and Trade Negotiator Kil in charge of overseeing Asgards trade and the trade of other realms.

"I see, the direct purpose of the orb suggests that the elves desire to travel between realms; however why is it necessary if they can already venture without it?" Concilmen Akir questioned dancing his fingers nervously on the tabletop.

"That is a foolish question," General Tyr interrupted, they desire war.

The council had just recently begun. Loki inspected the sketch of the magical branches of Yggdrasil. He was angry. Seething that the elves dare make such a bold attack.

The doors to the great hall were flung open. "My King Prince Thor returns." One of the guards announced."

Thor entered. "Brother I have missed you so!" He boomed his hands rested on Loki's shoulder.

"I see you are in good health." Loki replied evenly.

Thor's frowned, "I heard you have only but left the healers brother… You must rest… Allow me to continue the war council without you... When I am through with the Jotun monsters nothing will be left of their beloved chunk of ice for what they did to you and mother! Loki recoiled pulling away as if instinctively. "That is unnecessary he hissed." So his brother thought him a monster? "Besides we have already established that it was Alfheim that was behind the attack." He added for good measure and was somewhat pleased with his brothers shocked face. That's right brother! You should have paid more attention to your lessons then swinging a hammer!

"I shall lead the attack!" Thor announced boldly.

"It seems you are not worthy of your power still." Loki sneered realizing his brother was not in possession of his hammer.

"Give it back to him!" Sif replied haughtily. "You are king now!" Give his foolish brother power? So that he could go and ruin everything with his thick headed brain? SO that he could take the kingdom once more?

"No."

"Brother! Why! Please! I agree to resume my punishment when the war is over!" Loki stopped and gazed at his brother. The old Thor would have declared something similar yet what was that in his eyes? Something had changed. It was small but perhaps-

His thoughts were cut off by a drawn sword. "He can't!" Tyr Laughed. "Release the staff Jotun monster." He suddenly yelled.

* * *

"Watch your words Genera-" Thor's exclamation turned into a gasp as Loki turned Jotun.

"How did you know?" Loki hissed. Thor's head spun what had happened in his absence?

Tyr laughed. "Odin came to me once centuries ago full of guilt. He told me of your ancestry and you know what I replied? Kill the beast!"

The warrior three gaped as Sif drew her sword. "Finally you weasel; now I know why I hated you, guess I do have warrior instincts."

"Brother what is going on?" Thor had known his brother for centuries! This, this thing was it truly his brother?"

* * *

"Treachery," yelled Tyr "Captain call the StarGaurd!" The poor captain did not know where to look.

"Enough!" Loki yelled slamming down Gungnir. "Lest you bring a civil war unto Asgard!" The fool! He had wished to keep the secret for longer but it looked like that could not be!

Loki morphed to his Aesir form. "I am only part Jotun."

"You are still no royal snorted Tyr. If anything after Prince Thor I would be in line to take the scepter."

Loki laughed and seeing the unnerving look he received from the general he laughed louder.

"Enough!" Thor cut him off yelling. "Explain this madness!"

"My King…" Captain Vir shakily asked.

Loki cursed himself for his own idiocy. The palace was in disarray. Odin still had no shred of decency to awaken. Frigga was hurt. The eldest prince lost his battle prowess and now the youngest was losing his mind?

"To answer your question Thor I am not your brother but cousin. Son of Laufey and Fin banished sister of Odin."

"That is impossible!" exclaimed Tyr "She died childless!"

"She died during the last stand of Jotunheim killed by the hands of her own countrymen! In the temple where Odin found me!" He yelled back.

Tyr blanched. "How-"

"She used a magical disguise. Surely you are familiar with those General."

"I don't belie-" but Loki cut the general off. "We don't have time for this! Does your imbecility have no bounds! We have a war on our doorstep and you are concerned with my claim? Use a tree spell if you so choose. Or did you forget the heritage spells Odin enchanted his staff with. I can wield it because I am related by blood!"

The room was suddenly silent. To his surprise Tyr broke the tension falling to his knee. "My King, I apologize for my insolence."

Loki eyed Thor. Who was silently staring at Loki. He sighed. "Pledge your loyalty to my rule and I shall grant you your powers.

"He should be King!" Sif exclaimed.

"Silence soldier!" Captain Vir cut her off. "Prince Thor was disowned by the Allfather do not presume to think you are wiser then he in his actions."

Loki concentrated the staff's magic nothing occurred. Then suddenly he was pushed back by a strong force slamming him into the opposite wall.

"Brother!" Thor exclaimed in concern.

"It will not allow me to return your powers, there is a barrier." Loki frowned. Curse it just when he finally needed brute strength in his strategy it failed him.

"It matters not! I shall fight without it." Thor took Sif's sword swinging it. "I will show the elves that even a banished prince should be feared!"

Loki smiled genuinely for the first time that day at his brother's perseverance. "I need you here Thor."

"Here?"

Loki sighed. "You cannot fight without your strength it would simply mean a quick death. We cannot lose the crown prince otherwise there will be no one to keep order. What we need is a King behind our forces. I shall leave you my battle plans while I myself lead the first charge."

Loki thought Thor would object more than he did. But General Tyr seemed to agree with Loki's strategy. Strange how quickly the general had changed his tune. Thor nodded. "Brother can we not call the other realms for help? Surely the Vanir would join us."

Loki rubbed his forehead tiredly. "Vanaheim is neutral at the moment. Midgard is under qualified and has no mages to boast off. Jotunheim will most likely join Alfheim. Svartalfheim is barren. The Dwarfs in Nidavellir will only join the war when they see a clear winner. Niflheim is home of nomadic elves. They want nothing to do with the outside realms and do not posses an army. Needless to say none have ventured into the realms mists not even myself. Helheim and Muspelheim are in ruins from their own wars, utterly destroyed by their own magic. So know that we are alone!"

The council ended. For better or for worst war was coming to Asgard.


	10. Chapter 10

Wow! so many reviews;P And the adventure continues!

* * *

CH10

It was third watch. Loki clenched his fist as he pushed open the door to the healers ward. Head healer Fey and her assistants had informed him that though the Queen had miraculously survived the assault it would be a month at best till she was back on her feet and fully recovered.

Frigga lay in the center of the room encased in a golden cocoon of magic. He gazed at her frowning. She looked so strangely at peace dressed in her royal robes her lips upturned in a slight smile. She could almost pass for dead. No! Loki shook his head trying as if to physically throw out the thought. She had to survive! This was all his fault! He should've realized the elves would attack! But they had always been more docile then the other realms. The violence of the assault had unnerved him. Though he would have done a similar king if he was in their shoes, he would have expected the elves to attack when no one was in the vault so that a minimum number of lives could be lost. He laughed internally. Minimum lives? There was no such thing in war! But how had they known that the Queen would be at the vault at precisely that time? Was it coincidence? It couldn't be the timing was insanely precise!

He kept gazing at her. She wasn't his mother! Why did he still care? She had lied to him! He should be furious! He should hate her! Condemn her to a life full of his hate and her misery! But how could he hate the only mother figure he ever knew? Why would someone even love a monster like him? Someone who carelessly sacrificed the lives of two of his best men for a foolish prank on his brother! But why couldn't Allfather see Thor's imbecility? And now as always Odin ruined all his plans! How could he defend the realm without his idiot of a brother? At least now he was in command… Curse it all! Why did he feel this way now as if something was crawling in his insides? He looked at his hand willing it to turn. Slowly the hand turned blue. He gazed at it unsheathing one of his knives. If he would cut it would the blood be blue as well? And the men would they still follow him? What was he thinking they would for he was now their king! What choice did they have? Sometimes Loki hated being prince, hated having his boots licked! The nobles would be the hardest to placate. They would be in uproar! But what did he care? He could throw every one of them in prison! A sickly smile crossed his lips. Perhaps being king wouldn't be so bad after all…

He stroked the inside of his palm with the knife weighing it. The Orb of Agamotto was one of the nine relics. It seemed though that the light elves had never greedily pulled more magic from their realm so the branch holding up there realm must still be stable meaning they would use the orb. But how big of a gate could it open? The destroyer had been found in pieces but the orb… it had the most complicated shields, granted Allfather should have added more shielding but how had they broke through the magic? And without him sensing it as well? Was there a traitor on the inside? And how could they slip past Heimdel? Why? Why? Why was he never ENAUGH? A few flasks on the table exploded. He shuddered forcing his magic under control. When had he become so uncomposed? Only the most unskilled sorcerers had such a lack of control over their magic!

He lifted the dagger pressing the tip into the center of his palm. The door suddenly swung open. Lieutenant Angborn didn't show it but Loki could sense his sudden fear. Damn sometimes he thought Odin's bad timing was contractible.

"My King?" Angborns voice shook. A bad sign he needed his men to feel safe! How else would he lead the armies?

He put the knife away. "Did you do what I requested?"

"Yes my lord the families will be taken care off and tomorrow at dawn recruitment shall begin."

"Do you think we will have a shortage?" It was a possibility albeit a small one.

Angborn laughed. "After centuries of peace and complacency I believe all of Asgard will be itching for battle."

"I see get some rest lieutenant we shall have a long day ahead of us." Angborn bowed out and was about to leave but paused at the door.

"My king may I speak?" Loki inclined his head giving permission.

"Is it true? Are you part Jotun?"

"And what of it?" Loki snapped. Would he be hated? Feared? Condemned? Why did he even care they were just soldiers who would follow his orders regardless! How dare Captain Vir let his mouth go off! Or was it the warrior three? What did he care? In the end lies will out!

Angborn flinched at the tone. "My lord I meant no offense!" He stuttered. "I simply wished to know whether you wish me to tell the men of this myself since it is in my opinion better then rumors circulating since they tend to be… somewhat inaccurate.

Loki rubbed his temples with a hand. It would indeed be better if the men knew. Far, far better than if idiotic Sif starting the rumors. "Yes Lieutenant that would preferable, you may go."

"My Lord-"

"Get out!" Loki yelled! The low table with medicines exploded. He caught the bits with magic before any reached his Friggas bed shuddering. He didn't want to see anyone anymore! Not his mother! Not his blasted guards! Not his star forsaken reflection in the mirror! No one! He just wanted to curl into a ball and yell! Why! He didn't want an army! Or a crown! Or the stupid staff! He wanted his magic books! His quite nook in the palace library! Thor grating on his nerves even the warrior three simply tolerating him.

Angborn cringed. He had never seen Loki in such a state before but he should! He should know what Loki was!

"I do not think less of you for what you are." Angborn's low voice resounded in the silent room.

"What I am Angborn?" Loki yelled. "You are right! I'm a monster! The worst kind!"

"The men wouldn't care if you were fully Jotun!" Angborn yelled back.

Loki laughed sickly. "Don't you understand I sent the blasted StarGaurd to their death!"

"You had your reasons!" Angborn swayed nervously from foot to foot.

"They were selfish and foolish!" Loki laughed! Laughed because it hurt oh so much!

"I don't believe it!"

"Why not?" Loki's voice dropped dangerously. Do you think your King without reproach or are you licking my boots for a promotion?"

"Do you know my king," Angborn shakily replied fearing he had overstepped his bounds. "When my wife became sick after childbirth. I needed healers for her… When you found out my lord you went yourself bringing the royal Head Healer Fey with you! Only she could have cured such a malady! I do not believe that you are capable of cruelty!"

"You know nothing about me!" Loki hissed.

"I may not know you as well as I ought to my King!" Angborn pleaded. "But, I know you are tired! And Afraid that Asgard might lose because stars end if the dwarves fight against us we will lose! I am no fool! You my lord need rest and come to your senses! The men need you! I need you! But you are not infallible! So stop worrying about the lives that cannot be saved and worry about the lives that can because if the men see you in this state we will lose! Do you not understand? You are the strongest mage after Odin and last hope!" Angborn's pleading eyes had a fear of loss in them.

Oh Loki was such a fool! How could he break down in front of his Lieutenant? The men already feared the uniting of the other realms against Asgard! Must he make them lose all hope with their last able prince losing his mind? Why was he always getting everything all wrong? He closed his eyes composing himself. "You are right Lieutenant." He said at length. "I am simply tired."

Angborn bowed again and left. Loki used his magic to restore the flasks and table. If he wanted to crawl and yell he would do it after he thought the other realms a lesson or two. He stole one more glance at Frigga. He could have woken her up! No they must have given her a sleeping draught but still. He shook his head he needed to sort his thoughts and then sleep his stomach growled. Oh and eat. He clicked the door shut hoping fervently that he would be enough for Asgard this time around.

* * *

Thor gazed at his sleeping father. He had come here hoping to see an answer. Allfather always had his reasons but why had Allfather lied? It made no sense… Why hide that they were cousins? Surely that would change nothing. Loki being half frost giant had shocked him. Loki was Aesir! He didn't kill or steal children! Granted it was irritating that he preferred magic over his knives when Loki could obviously kill just as well with them. But he wasn't a monster! Was he?

What did he truly know about his brother? He read books and occasionally ditched the palace. But where did he slip off too? He had after all only noticed the few times when he wanted Loki for this or that but couldn't trace him. Where their more times of which Thor did not know? He slammed his fist into the wall. A jolt of pain ran up his arm. He rubbed it absently. He felt so weak and useless! He wished Jane were here at least she would have contributed more! Perhaps even found a few strategies that could be against the traitorous elves!

"Why father?" He asked aloud. "Why have you done this? Was my punishment that I not be able to protect Asgard? Must I stay behind like a woman?"

He gazed at his father whose eyes seemed to flit back and forth behind the lids as if in a deep sleep. Thor sighed. Loki he decided was still his brother. And when he had his powers returned to him together they would wreak havoc among the elves and teach them a well deserved lesson.

* * *

Thor never fought the destroyer or was lied to so he hasn't change that much in the story. Anyway constructive criticism and reviews are encouraged!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! So... I realize that the movie didn't really go in depth on many things such as where Odin got Sleipnir etc etc so since the site is called fanfiction I am taking creative liberty in this area:P Ahhh I know I'm trying to follow the cannon but don't hate for this liberty I am taking!

As a post note:This week and next I will probably be loaded with other things but hopefully I will get to update by my winter break which starts Dec 23.

Enjoy!

* * *

**CH11**

Odinsleep was a strange sort of rest. Sometimes Odin would dream of things long past, his father, the Jotun war. Sometimes he could hear the servants scurrying about his room talking about the room their words incoherent to his ears. Sometimes he would see more recent events. He had heard someone speaking loudly. Was it Frigga? A dream latched on to the thought weaving a memory that had been at the back of his mind.

_"Odin! He is your Son!" Frigga yelled. It was morning. The sun broke through into their room through the open curtains giving his golden room an ethereal glow. Frigga had been arranging flowers from the garden in a vase but was now livid._

_Odin sighed. "What would you have me do? He prefers books over training? Taking him for hunting would be foolish."_

_"You are wrong Odin! He would ecstatic if you asked him! Stars! It's his tenth birthday! You know this only happens once! Besides it's a custom your father created!"_

_"My love I do not think this is what he needs… Hunting would only further discourage him from the art of war…"_

_"And I say!" Frigga dangerously declared, stars she was beautiful when she was mad! "You can have a nice trip to the forest regardless and have a father and son talks about his interests or other things! Odin he will think you love him less if avoid him!"_

_Odin sighed. "When will we tell him?"_

_Frigga sat on the bed. "I… we can wait you know."_

_"Perhaps, but it will only make things worse if he finds out too late."_

_"Or it can make things worse now!" Frigga fiddled with a flower bud weaving it together with the half flower crown she had been making. "Perhaps it would be best if we told him when he was older, Odin he is too young!"_

_Odin absently turned a page in the book on the latest imports and exports he was supposed to be reading. "He will never be ready for this."_

_Frigga snapped the stem of a white prilu blossom. "Alright, if you find the right moment during your trip tell him. But I would wait Odin…"_

_The memory faded and a new one took its place._

_"Father, why this forest?" Loki asked confused. As Odin and Loki set up camp. "There are forests closer to the capital. Why do we have to travel so far?"_

_This produced a long and thoughtful gaze from Odin. "This is where I brought Thor on his tenth lifeday and my father brought me when I turned ten and his father before him."_

_Loki pouted not satisfied. "But it seems so inefficient mustn't a king be always close to his palace?"_

_Odin raised an eyebrow. "Where did you learn that? The art of king's is material you should be learning years from now."_

_Loki shrugged. "I found it in the library." Odin's eyebrow rose higher. "It's a difficult read did you understand it?"_

_Loki shrugged placing a few rocks to make a campfire. "It wasn't that hard and it had nice pictures."_

_They sat on opposite rocks as Odin sharpened his blade and Loki did the same to his knife. "Well if you read that book didn't you hear that a true king will be blessed by the forest of Inakural?"_

_Loki instantly brightened. "Bor's beard is that where we are?" Odin's eyes narrowed. The only person who often used the phrase had been Tyr. "Have you been spending time with Tyr? I believe I warned you that the council chamber is closed for young men. Especially when this certain young man ought to be in bed by twelfth watch." _

_Loki bristled pouting. "I did not forget! And it was in the library! And it was only tenth watch! And besides he said he was not bothered by my company! He tells me all about being king! He also told me about how you defeated the ice monsters and sent them back to their caves! Wham!" Loki hit his knife against and some high grass and twigs. _

_Odin frowned. "So were you blessed by the forest?" Loki suddenly asked his twinkling eyes on Odin._

_Odin made a mental note to speak with Tyr. "I believe the correct question is whether King Bor was blessed." He gave Loki's small pony tail a tug to have the bouncing child settle down._

_"Ow!" Loki rubbed the back of his head fixing the band. "I already know!"_

_"Do you now?" Odin said curiously._

_Loki nodded sitting up straighter and brushing off a speck of dust from his clean tunic. Odin sighed internally. His son defiantly had been spending too much time with Tyr. _

_ "This was before the realm was united. Grandfather Bor was out hunting and came upon an animal trail. As he walked he saw two Harpli birds fighting on the ground. A Felinx came and when both birds stopped fighting he bit into their wings and ate them. Bor Continued on and saw a tree filled with termlites gathering the trees sap. He then saw a termlite eater bite into the tree to try to extract the insect. The termlite's were too small to fight back but they all bravely entered the mouth of the eater and overran him cutting off his air supply. The termlite died and although many of the insects died many survived to live another day. This was what inspired King Bor to unite all the Aesir clans."_

_Odin's brow furrowed. "Impressive, you understood all that from your reading?"_

_ Loki shrugged. "I was bored." Loki's stomach grumbled. "Can we go get food now?"_

_Odin looked up at the sky it was eleventh watch. "You do remember rule number one of stalking a prey?"_

_"Look for a water source."_

_"Take a half hour head start, today you are a warrior." Odin nodded as Loki scampered of into the forest grinning from ear to ear. When would be the right time to tell him? After the hunt? During? Odin sighed. Maybe they should speak of this when they returned from the hunt._

_He resumed to sharpening his sword with a stone. An old habit he had picked up from his own father. It was no secret that frost giants were feared and hated… but he should have been more cautious about what his youngest heard. But how could he when all of Asgard was still recovering from the war? When wives, sons and daughters were mourning their husbands, fathers, lovers? Besides would telling him truly spare him? _

_The hour wore on. Odin frowned. He was not one to worry but tracking a beast at best took only a quarter of an hour. Then Loki as custom would call the start of the hunt and together they would capture their meal. He walked silently through the moss filled forest pushing aside branches laden with purple flutter flowers and corian vines that filled the forest with mist after rains or when watered. _

_Suddenly he heard a snarl of a beast. The Inakural forest was filled with dangerous predators but this was mating season most of the dangerous ones were tame this time of season. Fear clenched him suddenly. He had not been in time to save Fin but he would be star forsaken if he caused Frigga's beautiful tears weep for another death? The war had worn her out as well forcing her to lose a babe. How would he face her if he lost their youngest?_

_The branches tore at his armor as he ran through the thicket toward the sound. He heard a strange whimpering noise. Was it Loki?_

_He broke through quite a number of branches before he emerged in a small clearing with a river. It was misty. Someone had thrown water onto the vines. A tactic all warriors were taught to use against warcats who relied on their eyesight rather than their sense of smell. He heard the whimper again. The warcat roared. He heard a low shout._

_"Loki!" He yelled. The growling turned toward his direction he raised his sword using magic to dispel the mist._

_A huge black warcat with twelve foot fangs was dead in front of a tree half in and half out of the river. And Loki frowning at it his knife imbedded in jugular of the warcat his hands drenched in blood._

_"Loki? Loki?" He ran over looking him over. Loki looked up at Odin smiling. "I saved it!"_

_Odin looked to the foot of the tree to see a small squirming bundle of a colt wrapped in what looked like his sons cloak. Odin went down on one knee to reach eye level with Loki. "Where is its mother?"_

_Loki frowned. "I, I think it abandoned it." Loki picked up the small wriggling mass and when one end of the cloak fell Odin gasped. An eight legged horse? "Where did you find it?"_

_Loki shrugged hugging it eliciting whining sounds from the horse. "Here, it was hungry so I climbed the tree for some fruit and the warcat wanted to eat it!" _

_"Why did you save it? You should have left it to its fate!"_

_ "Why?" Loki protested. "Their used to be eight legged horses during grandfather's time!"_

_Odin sighed. "What must have happened was a clarion must have mated with a horse."_

_"What's a clarion?"_

_"Ten legged horses. They are exceedingly rare. Because of their legendary speed every Asgardian prince in my Fathers time wanted to own one. But they are a free and proud race. They die in prolonged captivity because they cannot live as servants to men's whim."_

_"He can live in mother's garden! Or in the training fields! I can charm a magic leash on it so it can't stray too far!" Loki protested in a loud voice his eyes filling with tears. "We can't just leave him to die!"_

_Odin sighed. "He will die without his mother within weeks. Clairion's cannot survive if they are torn from their mothers before the fourth month._

_ "I will take care of him! Please I will not leave him!" Loki began sobbing._

_Odin sighed trying a different tactic. He did not want his son to grow attached to something only to have it ripped off months later! He knew loss and wished to shield his sons from it. "The other horses will not accept him; they will despise him for they know he is of a superior race. He will realize he is different will be miserable and never find a mate."_

_"I will love him enough so he doesn't realize!" Sobbed Loki. _

_Odin froze a chill going down his spine. His son was kind. Too refuse… How could he when he himself had done the same? He had seen a babe in the midst of war. It had changed color at his touch. It was different. He himself had been half Jotun but could this child as well be like him. The thought lingered but his gut told him it was the last act of Faurbauti, King Laufey's wife. Knowing he could never bear the thought of killing an Aesir babe especially after Frigga lost her child. She had made it look like his own dead one. The babe like Loki too had green eyes that reminded him of his long dead sister. A last laugh at the face of Odin. She had read him well and protected her line. "Alright." He sighed._

_The rest of the evening was a blur. Loki talked about this and that his studies and magic. And Odin looked at the fire remembering wars and hurts long past. After a quarter of an hour Odin looked up noticing the silence. Loki's eyes were on him studying him intently and then flickering back at the fire where his own eyes had been._

_"Loki? What ails you?" Loki looked up. "Oh ah I can't decide on a name for the horse…"_

_"I see how about fleet wings?" Loki frowned." I like Sleipnir better."_

_Odin's brow furrowed. "I thought you couldn't think of a name…"_

_"You gave me a great idea!" Loki beamed back only confirming Odin's suspicion that Loki had been lying about thinking of a name for the horse."_

_Odin nodded his head. "A fine name…_

_The half dream faded. Sleipnir had survived the first few months…And Odin had felt his gut clench. Perhaps he would never be ready to tell Loki the truth. But he, Frigga and Thor would love him enough so he would never know he was different…_

* * *

_So what do you guys think? :P_


	12. Chapter 12

Okay guys I will be honest! When I started writing the chapter it was supposed to go differently! But I got soooo carried away! OMG sorry I just ahd to add Loki Angst! Please forgive this writer! And guys I worked hard on this! Do leave reviews:P

* * *

CH12

Sleep was elusive. He rose at the crack of dawn which was around fifth watch. He needed to speak with Heimdel. Now! The council had agreed that there was no fathomable way to break through the magic sequence placed around the Orb of Agamotto, unless….unless the elves had knowledge of the relic that the he did not. But that was ridiculous; he had perused the Asgardian library briefly once on the nine relics and no mention of such a possibility existed. The elf king when relinquishing the orb told Odin under life oath all that the Orb was capable off. He rubbed his eyes. He felt like his mind was in a labyrinth his head pounding. He had to finish working out the battle plans and see the progress of the recruits. But one question still haunted his very core. Who possessed the magic to not only slip through Heimdel's eyes but his own magic as well?

He harnessed Sleipnir. It whinnied lightly. "Shh…" He hushed it stroking its mane. It was frightened enough as it was. Loki mounted it. A magical creature in fear was never a good thing. It meant a great disturbance was occurring. Perhaps the casket had returned to Jotunheim. But how long till the Jotuns chose a side?

The ride to the bifrost was short. He dismounted and strode inside only to be greeted with Heimdel the imperishable sentinel who even at this hour kept diligent watch over the realm.

Heimdel's eyes studied him curiously. He was in no mood to deal with the sentinel and his hate. Legends had been written on their mutual animosity toward the other. One ballad in particular spoke of them felled by the other's hand on Ragnarock. If Loki wasn't in such a hideous mood he would have chuckled at the particular bard's flair for dramatics and ingenuity.

"You see all Heimdel…" He trailed off his mouth twitching in a disdainful smile. How could all father deal with this arrogant thorn? He had to scour libraries for the knowledge Heimdel could grasp in but a glance! Yet Heimdel always thought he knew more, was better, smarter, Loki cringed at the thought even cleverer. Seeing all did not mean knowing all. He clenched a fist. This was no time for past grievances.

Heimdel's deep chuckle resounded and then his face creased into a frown. "Perhaps, but it seems there is much that was hidden to me."

Loki cut him off. "How did the elves escape your gaze?" Heimdel's in depth discovery off his heritage to him was of no consequence. He was of the royal line now, confirmed in full. Heimdel would now obey him.

His question was met with silence.

"Answer me!" Loki yelled. He had always used the silver tongue on Heimdel when traveling to other realms with his brother and always it had failed. Heimdel would open the bifrost for Thor's command and not his. Knowing Heimdel's dislike he had found his own way to the other realms using the bifrost as a last resort. But now… Oh Heimdel would pay dearly if he though to undermine his authority.

The sentinel had the unnerving courtesy to grimace, and then answer in a low voice. "I do not know. They slipped through using ways unknown to me but perhaps more known to you."

Loki bristled in anger. What an imbecil! "If I had known what magic they were using I would have hardly requested your assistance." He replied angrily.

"Open the bifrost!"

Heimdel lifted his sword then lowered it frowning. "I believe-"

"Did you not hear me?" Loki asked dangerously. "I wish to go to Jotunheim."

"My liege I would advise you against it." There was a hint of grudging respect in Heimdel's voice. Or was it just his mind weaving webs that were not there?

"I would advise against it."

"I am not in need of your advice." Loki snapped back. Something was off in Heimdel's behavior which was usually below tolerance but slightly above running him through with a sword.

"I would say you are not well equipped for battle…"

Loki's indifferent mask nearly cracked at the even tone of Heimdel's response. The same docility that he gave only Allfather…

He pushed the thoughts aside he would deal with this later. If Heimdel had not seen the elves enter then he would possess no knowledge on how the wards were bypassed. Perhaps he would receive more substantial answers elsewhere. Now however he had a realm to rule and many things that needed accomplishing. He weaved an illusion of himself as Odin. It was time to show the realms Asgard was back on its feet. Perhaps that would placate the elves. Knowing Odin had awoke!

The sword plunged into the stand and the bifrost opened a gateway to Jotunheim.

* * *

Loki trudged through the blizzard unsure himself why he had come here… It bothered him. But he needed to see if he could work out a treaty. An agreement! Anything to prevent the backing of the elves otherwise the dwarves would choose. And they would abandon Asgard! For too long had their own trade been restricted…. The look Laufey had given him. It was the same way Odin gazed at Thor, regularly and yet was never bestowed upon him. Why? Why did he care? To what end was simple acceptance? Why did he have need of it when he had the vast collection of the realms in his mind's eye?

Suddenly he halted. The blizzards intensity had forced him to shift to Jotun in self-preservation. Odin as a frost giant would most likely receive a most interesting response from the gaurds… but now he had no need to squint through the flakes and what met his eyes was a palace that rivaled the beauty of Vanaheim's great hall. There were endless towers with night black tapestries which dotted the outer walls. Towers within towers from which water cascaded down creating an eerie tinkle giving the palace a melodies call. He shuddered. The music was calling to him! Or perhaps it called to all trapping them upon arrival. Loki gripped Gugnir harder. Cold sweat began to bead at his neck as he shifted to his Aesir form, here where th blizzard did not seem to reach…

The large gate opened for him. Did it recognizing his magical signature or was it simply opened with magic by a gaurd? Was Jotunheim that advanced in sorcery? He entered through an archway into a clearing in front of the palace entrance filled with deep purple and red flowers. Each side of the entrance was flanked with Jotun guards who wore polished armor which consisted entirely of ice. He paused as they studied him in a defensive position. He laughed. Truly they should fear him. The guard on the right said something under his breath in Jotun and smirked back at him and both relaxed. Loki frowned inwardly it seemed they had expected him... or perhaps his staff caused them to realize that he was not their equel…

One of them opened the door. "Enter if you dare King of Asgard!" he chuckled. Loki laughed back stepping in without hesitation as if they could threaten him! The door sealed instantly shut this troubled him but only slightly. Something began clawing at his flesh he hastily dropped the illusion. It seemed that there was no one on the inside… What had it been? He looked around tactfully. It seemed he had stepped into a room which was met with various hallways. The walls of each made of pure ice and polished as such that the purple flames gave them a hue of different tones of the color and even some dark blue. Truly a breathtaking work of art! The elves of Alfheim would be envious! The interior appeared ethereal and yet somehow familiar. Fear began to ebb suddenly through into his gut. He calmed himself he had his magic, all would be well…

Now to choose a passage… He turned his hand Jotun and touched it with his Aesir one using a locator spell to track his bloodline. Nothing occurred. Loki's eyes widened. He blasted the wall closest to him with both hands now turned Aesir. The fire simply bounced off and flew straight at him! He swerved seconds and it he would have been burnt to a crisp. He swerved again as the fire simply bounced of aiming for him. He absorbed reversed the magic with a hand… Breathing hard and gripping his side the healers in Asgard had done a marvelous job dispelling the poison but it seemed something had ripped open. Blasted magiced knives they could wreak havoc for days after infliction…He would know! He used them himself.

He steadied himself. He closed his eyes zeroing in on a sound. Any sound which would determine where a guard stood. At first there was nothing. And then… He heard the blasted tinkling. He nearly gasped but bit on his lip if this was the place he thought it was... There was a voice in the song. It beckoned to him. He closed his ears. The song grew louder! It was in his mind! He opened his eyes shaking it away. But this was impossible! He took out a handkerchief and dropped it. He then walked through one of the halls hesitantly looking back. The room was the same… But the kerchief was gone! He stepped out back into the room and suddenly found himself in another hall. He began to walk. In and out, under archways. Each hall seemed the same and if he stopped for even a moment the music began. Loki rubbed his temple with a hand the other on gugnir. How could he have been so foolish? To simply prance into Jotunheim during a war! In Odins guise no less? Could this be the lost halls of Hlein? But they were only myths sung by delusional bards in Asgard! There was no writing on the halls themselves but when he had been young centuries ago he remembered Tyr describing the halls. He had breached them with his men and many died driven insane by the voices. Would he share the same fate? He stared disdainfully at the walls. He was Loki prince of asga- he frowned correcting himself, silver tongue. He would find a way out or at least die by combat and not by his own hand.

He walked for what seemed like hours. He could hear the music growing louder if he slowed. He stopped. He could physically go no further. The music grew louder changing he could feel a pull to his right. He allowed himself to be led by it humming silently trying to negate the sound. He felt shaking in the walls; the result of his humming…He would find the source. There he should be able to use his magic…

He felt himself fading to the sound. He began singing Asgards song of Valor badly off key and skipping over words he never bothered to remember. Suddenly he heard a roar. Not good. He moved from the sound cursing when he through a knife of magic and nothing occurred. The beast was huge, three times his size with red eyes! He pulled out a real blade and chucked it at the beasts Jugular. The beast swerved around and caught what to him was a toothpick and chucked it with accurate precision at Loki. He rolled out of the way the knife hitting where his own heart had been moments before. He felt Gugnir's weight pulling himself on an arch he gracefully sprang down and brought the staff hard on the beasts head. A roar resounded and the beast went limp. A smile tugged at the edges of his lips and Thor said he couldn't fight without his magic. He closed his eyes. What did it matter what Thor thought? Thor had always dragged him along on his pathetic adventures and paraded around him forcing all his problems onto Loki who simply always had to have a solution. But a small voice in the back of his head whispered that he enjoyed the adventures themselves and he enjoyed being in charge and solving problems. What he truly hated… No why did he have to care? What he truly wanted… It was recognition… Never in Thor's retelling was he the hero, the one who magicked them out because of Thor's stupidity! In fact the only times he ever seemed to be mentioned was when he used what Thor called a "real" weapon…Why did he care? He heard the song. He slid of the beast. Now was not the time for such thoughts. The song escalated in intensity! Forcing his feet toward the source. He tried to pull back but he was utterly spent from the walking and fighting not to mention he had barely slept the night before…

"No!" He yelled. Suddenly two cracks resounded! Stars end! Two beasts! These were lizard like their tails like whips. One screeched loudly! He jumped away as another leapt at his back. He pulled it off violently as it scratched at his face throwing it with a thunk against the wall. The other one seeing what might have been its mate down lunged at Loki bringing him down salivating onto his clothes his staff rolling away from his grasp. He flipped it over pinning it down and grabbing both sides of its mouth and pulled. The beast roared as he ripped open its mouth blood soaking his attire. The first Lizard screeched hideously biting slashing at his shoulder. He felt it tear through the leather and metal making contact. He hissed as he kicked it off. The screeching forced more of the halls walls to begin crumbling! Loki was no coward. He had faced many powerful foes with his brother and just as many without. But unlike Thor he knew when to run. And he did. There was only one true escape, death. But Loki ran to the other. The song, if only he had even a speck of information on this place he would have fought on! But all Tyr had told him was his men went guess and check and then somehow when the casket was removed the palace crumbled. So perhaps the source of the song could be the casket in other words freedom.

He cursed again. He had been in such a hurry he had dropped Gugnir. He was used to dropping weapons since he could recall them but this… this was madness… How could anyone fight without magic? Perhaps Thor had been justified when not accounting for his magic after all what good would a story be if you had someone who could pull you out of danger any second? This screeching was louder! Was it harplies? Even the song couldn't lull out the hideous sounds these carnivorous birds produced. He stumbled half falling half walking onto some sort of icy clearing. The room was ornately decorated with runes and designs. In the center was large circular pool a thin layer of black glass seemed to cover it as the glossy surface shimmered. The origin of the song! It was loud but he could still hear the screeching of the birds. He tried a simple illusion spell but nothing happened.

Damn it all to Hel! The birds flew in. Four of them? Someone had the count off there should be three. Ah well Jotuns must not be the brightest creatures! He laughed at the thought. How else could he have been caught so easily? He threw two daggers with accuracy felling two birds. Backing off onto the center of the? Suddenly the glass on the surface broke the invisible shards going through his body intense pain piercing through the bone and strangely leaving and drawing no blood. Hels! The water was freezing! If he came out of this alive he would probably die from what midgardians called hypothermia! He laughed aloud at the thought! A frost giant dying of cold! He tried to shift but his mind was in a haze. How had he forced it the last few times? He couldn't remember… He shuddered as he felt a tug as if a hand from the ice cold darkness had grabbed him. He was being sucked in! The birds swooped down as water immersed him. He grabbed both under his arm forcing their beaks under the water. They struggled. He could feel one of the birds going limp, the neck braking and the other claws ripping into his already wounded side tearing through the armor. He gasped for air as he was pulled down again emerging and wrestling the bird. It shrieked as he forced its jaws open and tore blood splattering on his scratch adorn face.

Suddenly everything seemed like a haze… Why had he come here in the first place? Why had he been struggling? What had he been struggling against?

He could vaguely hear someone calling his name… And suddenly he was plunged into chaos!


	13. Chapter 13

Okay so... skydancer2ooo had a few good questions. What is going on with Loki's hands? The answer is nothing, he is half Jotun and half Aesir so he can shift from one to the other efortlessly and the morph doesnt have to be complete. Loki changed his hand to Jotun because he assumed it would be easier to track Laufey through his Jotun blood. In truth he didn't have too he could still track Laufey easily without changing he just didn't know that.

Another question. Why was the whole episode necessary? Chuckle from author: Have no fear all will be revealed in due time!

* * *

CH 13

The chaos he fell into consumed him. He was suddenly sucked into something. He looked at down only to realize he was adorn in bloodied and dust smeared StarGaurd armor. He gasped registering a blade as it ran him through felling him to his knees. He looked up to meet a snakelike skull like face! The shifty gold red eyes transfixed on his own. The creature gave a hideous shriek yanking out the blade and he felt cold ice part his head and body. Suddenly he was outside the body. He gazed around he could hear moans and cries of the dead. And boots stepping over the moaning bodies like killing machines ready to cut down more. A hideous creature similar to the previous one ran at him. He made a grab for a discarded staff on the battlefield but his hand went through! He prepared for impact expecting to disarm the opponent in close up combat but the shrieking creature ran right through him and crashed into another StarGaurd, Lieutenant Angborn? Or was it his father or son? Was it the past or the future?

Lieutenant! He called. The guard looked up as if hearing him only to feign to the left slicing the beast in half and moving on to the next one.

He heard someone with a hoarse voice calling his name. He was suddenly in his own body struggling to emerge from the ice cold water. Someone was pulling him out but something stronger yanked him under as he struggled against it using both his strength and magic in an attempt to escape. Suddenly all was silent. He was in some sort of cavern that wreaked of decay a barren wasteland to his back. He walked, or the body he was possessing did so. It walked closer to a square rock in the center of the cave. In between the cracks something glowed red. He lowered peering at it. It, the item, possessed an insane amount of magic. He could hear it. The magic shrieked louder with moans and cries which sent shudders down his flesh. He looked down at his arm. It was a woman's? What was she doing here? He surveyed the area. He had never seen this place…

Suddenly something forced him out of the body and the scene shifted. It was not the women but a hooded male who approached the source of magic… Who was it? And how could the scene shift so quickly? Was it the future? Or was it the past he was seeing? The male was about to lift his hood off and suddenly he was back in the star forsaken cave. His body shaking uncontrollably from the cold. Someone had a strong grip on his arm. "Loki! Loki!" He bit back a moan opening his eyes as wide as his protesting body allowed. Laufey? What was he doing here…

Everything blanked out.

* * *

Mother winter! How was this possible? He pulled Loki, no his son out of the depths of the mirror of realms. How had the boy arrived here? He had been informed it was Odin! The lost palace of Hlein would have killed him easily! Finally he had the fiend in his grasp only to find it was his own son! He muttered a curse under his breath. Wise Orduin had always said when one digs a grave for another they themselves only realize they have built one for themselves.

How long had his son been here? He muttered another curse. The mirror was accessible only to frost who could withstand the intense chill but his son was only half! And he had not turned into his Jotun form! This troubled him. He forced the shift and the violent subconscious shuddering of his son subsided. If he had not come when he had… well… Laufey carried his son to the old library where Faurbauti had lived. The cold had still bothered her on occasion even with all the magic wards she placed against the chill on herself. This was becoming to repetitive. It seemed his son had just as much knack getting into trouble as he himself once had in his youth.

No matter his son was strong. He would live.

* * *

Loki woke up cocooned in warmth. He felt his magic had returned, he sighed in relief. His side and right shoulder moaned. He forced himself up ignoring his protesting limbs only to come face to face with King Laufey who was eyeing him worriedly from a chair of ice. They really needed to stop meeting like this. He sighed, rearranging his pillow allowing his back to sink into the now cushioned wall. He refused to show it but he doubted he could lead any man into battle right now. Though if Laufey tried anything funny. Well he'd just have to remind the frost giant that not much movement is needed for a variety of spells, particularly a very nasty fire one.

They stared each other down. Laufey broke the silence a hollow victory.

"How do you fair?"

Loki snorted in derision, "Just fine beloved father, I instantly forgive you for leaving me to die for the second oh wait let me amend that third time in my short acquaintance with you and we will now be eternally bonded through mutual hatred for one another."

"Lok-"

"What?" Loki's tone dropped dangerously steadily rising. "Was leaving me in to die not enough? Was stabbing me not enough? You had to torture me to death before doing hells knows what to me?"

"That deathtrap was made for Odin!" Laufey defensively replied! "You would think I would place my own flesh and blood in such peril?"

"And yet it was I who entered what you have yourself just named a death trap! And truly? I do not think you are above such actions when it will benefit yourself."

Laufey looked wounded. Good! How dare he choose to side against him? Was the king before him no better than Odin?

Laufey sighed running a hand over his beardless chin his rough voice full of sadness responding. "What can I do to make you think otherwise?"

Loki narrowed his eyes. "Knowledge." Laufey's eyes widened in interest he folded his arms across his chest mimicking Loki's position. "How much did they pay you? What was it they offered you? What power? That you the great King of Jotunheim could not refuse?"

Laufey exhaled slowly as if he was testing the waters. "The casket…for a compulsion and life oath…"

Loki's eyes widened. "What exactly was the deal?"

"Concerned?" Laufey replied his face contorting into amusement.

Loki laughed mockingly. "Whatever helps you gets through your day."

"I would assist the elves in killing the King of Asgard when they so request of me."

"Was that the exact wording?"

"Yes…"

Loki raised an eyebrow. "You seem to have been doing a rather decent job, why stop, surely my life is nothing to the almighty King of Jotunheim. As far as I am informed you have received the casket and in such a manner prolonged your life? Or are you growing sentimental in your old age?" He scoffed.

Laufey looked down at him with his crimson eyes. "You may think what you wish, but I do not wish to harm you."

Loki laughed. "Oh really, and the elves forgot to mention that with Odin in deep sleep I am the next King of Asgard?"

Laufey's eyes widened, "But your elder brother-"

Loki chuckled darkly cutting him off, "Has been disinherited for trying to start a war and my dearest mother is currently in a healing trance."

Laufey punched his chair and began pacing the room. "Then you must leave! Immediately! If they order me to kill the king the next time I lay eyes on him I will be compelled to kill you!"

Loki laughed clutching at his chest. He could feel something wet coming out onto his hand his lungs burning.

Laufey was instantly at his side as he wretched out the metallic red liquid. He tried to break free but the grip was too strong and he was felt slightly disoriented from the method of blood loss. A cup with light green liquid was forced into his hand. The liquid was practically shoved down his throat. He recoiled taking as defensive a stance as he could when so wounded.

He relaxed and leaned against a wall not covered in books when his lungs second later stopped throbbing. Whatever the liquid was it was potent. Laufey threw back his head laughing darkly. Loki frowned was their truly any semblance between him and this man?

"You find my predicament rather laughable don't you your highness? The runt of the frost giant who ended up being your own flesh and blood, weak and useless."

Laufey ceased laughing almost instantly. "That is not what I think of you my son, besides you are only half frost giant it is not in you or blood to grow as tall as one why would I begrudge you that?"

"Then what do you find oh so hilarious when you are around me?" Loki hissed. He was tired. Tired from being looked down upon by every arrogant prick of a royal. He was debating whether he should teach all nobles a lesson or two or simply not bother with the empty wastes of space and go into hermitage.

Laufey sighed eyeing him wistfully? It seemed he was getting better at reading frost giants. "You simply remind me allot of your mother, she too loved knowledge and it seems that you like her hate being looked after when sick."

"I would prefer it if you had warned me beforehand that you were planning to shove something down my throat." His eyes narrowed as he switched the topic, he had more important questions that needed answering and it seemed Laufey was much better at providing him with answers then Odin had been. "Why was the pool in the lost halls? Tyr told me nothing of it? It gave off an insane amount of magic, enough to be considered one of the nine relics."

"That was the mirror of realms."

"And Odin did not think to take it for himself?"

"He does not know of its existence." Laufey replied. "An even if he did only a frost giant or a mage extremely gifted in heat spells could survive the freezing waters. Its location in the Hlein's lost halls simply insures that only one of frost giant blood may access it."

"But I survived"

"Barely, you shifted when you were under. Otherwise you would have died after two and a half minutes of immersion."

"What is the meaning of the things I saw?"

"What did you see?"

Loki shot back a demanding look. "What is the meaning of the things I saw? What is the pool? Does it show the past or future?

They stared each other down. "It shows both. Depending on the surroundings however you can occasionally tell which is which, however not always. What did you see?"

"Where did this pool come from?" Loki ignored the question. Laufey frowned deeply. "Why do you not answer? What did you foresee?"

"You will have to trust me." Loki shot back. Whatever it was he had seen. The strong magic, it had felt dark and if there was anything he had learned from his studies it was that locations of strong magic are not places that should be disclosed easily to others.

"The pool was once simply a collection of leftover magic from the fight between two powerful Jotun mages before the time that Jotunheim was unified. King Hlein bound the magic to create this mirror."

Loki pushed off the wall. "If that is all I believe I will be going now."

Laufey blocked his path folding his arms across his chest and chuckling darkly. "Oh? You think I would simply let you walk out? Perhaps I would wish to keep you here until the war is over."

Loki's laughed back. "You may have regained some of your magic but I could easily take you hostage at the moment."

Laufey frowned. "Perhaps, however that is not my intent, you should know the frost giants will not join the first battle for Asgard." He touched the wall and pulled Gungnir out offering it to Loki.

Loki studied Laufey as he cautiously took it and tested the magic in the staff. It was the same and had not been tampered with. His eyes narrowed. "Why, tell me, why give this to me?"

Laufey sighed. "I do not wish to make you an enemy my son."

"You already have." Loki deadpanned smirking and weighing the staff in his hands. "Returning a weapon to an enemy," He tsked. "What would the elves say?

"They need not know." Laufey replied opening the door.

Loki needed to get back to Asgard. It seemed he had been out for the whole day. He had a war to fight. He bowed to Laufey. He owed him that much. He could feel Laufey studying him as he walked down the corridor which was now more of a large balcony with pillars. It seemed that the magical trap had been lifted. He exited the palace. Perhaps Jotunheim would double-cross the elves… but that was wishful thinking…

"Heimdel open the bifrost!" The doorway to Asgard opened and he was transported to Asgard. He mounted Sleipnir and galloped back to the palace.

It seemed war was coming faster than he had initially calculated… But why hadn't Allfather awoken yet? He would speak to the healers. This madness had gone too far! Alfheim had Jotun support... and as much as he was loath to admit it... if the dwarves joined Alfheim… Asgard would fall…


	14. Chapter 14

A little shorter this time but it was either this or way another day;P Enjoy! Ty to all those who reviewed! Reviews make me very happy;P It means I'm doing something right as an author!

* * *

**CH 14**

When he arrived by the gates of Asgard he was met by Lieutenant Angborn. He muttered a low curse under his breath as he dismounted. As King of Asgard he was no longer free to do as he pleased neither was he free to simply prance around into other realms since his status would as it already had paint a target on his back.

"My King, I am glad you have returned unharmed! Your brother has been most anxious in your absence. He wishes to speak with you."

Loki nodded at him. "Thank you Lieutenant, I will speak with my brother shortly." He walked down the halls toward the healers ward.

This was why he never wanted the throne. The sheer responsibility weighed down heavily on his shoulders. So many lives at stake! He bit back a hiss, he would have to see the healers first, and then swear them to secrecy. He couldn't have the palace knowing that the last remaining or "available to lead at the moment" heir to the throne had been close to death only hours before. King Laufey may have not stated the obvious out loud but he was alive thanks to whatever powerfully healers had been present when he was pulled out of that accursed pool. He frowned, a million and one strategies forming in his mind. But where would the light elves strike? They would no doubt use the Orb to open a doorway… Perhaps, yes the Orb would need to use one of Yggdrassil's branches of magic to open a portal. This would produce a magical disturbance in Asgards atmosphere. In short Heimdel or himself should be able to sense and triangulate the magic, and it immediate area would have to be where the army would emerge! He smirked. After all the mind was more powerful then both magic and the sword.

And yet, if there was one question in his mind it was why? To what end had King Laufey returned Gungnir to him? The staff contained an immense amount of magic. What was his angle? Laufey might have been purposely trying to lure him into a false deception of trust. But Loki would not be fooled. Kings as he had learned from watching Odin and studying the various histories of other kings would always put their realms safety and prosperity above even family. There were even cases in the history of Midgard of fathers killing their sons because they feared to be usurped before their death of old age. He shook his head pain building behind his eyes. Perhaps he was overthinking things; perhaps Laufey truly wanted a son…

He laughed. Truly a son? For what end? Couldn't he have more children? Or was he simply adamant at never marrying again? Power, this is why he never wanted to be king, there were simply too many "conspiracies" and "conspiracies inside conspiracies" until that would drive the owner of the crown mad for he would not be able to discern the difference between real dangers and simple paranoia. He sighed silently as he opened the door to the healers. He would simply deal with the more pressing matters such as the war and locating where in the blazes the Light elves would strike. He would deal with Laufey later.

And yet… Why had Heimdel not warned him of the trap? Surely he would have seen Laufey in council with his advisors, and although the amount of magic to transport him to Hlein's lost halls which he now realized must have been underneath or nearby to the actual palace of the frost giants was small Heimdel should have warned him of the possibility of this hall… Oh he would have a nice long conversation with the sentinel, just as soon as he took something for that pain behind his eyes.

* * *

As a healer I have been sworn to confidentiality. As head healer however, I was keen to point out to the boy now King that he was fortunate and I mean blessed by the stars to be lying flat on his back under the scanners and still breathing here before me.

He thinks I do not see the slight furrowing of his brow as I poke at his side with a stylus to do what I did when he was but a child called "the weather you are fit to play and not rest because you are not hurt grievously enough that I must confine you to your bed game." It consisted of me jabbing at the scraped knee or wound of the juveniles. Weather it was Prince Thor or in many no let me amend that in most cases Prince Loki. And if they yelped or squirmed in pain they were stuck here in the healers ward until they were fully healed because stars if I would let them out of my sight a moment too soon they would return with a concussion on a concussion or in this case a wound on a once poisoned and nearly infected knife wound.

He is too old now for me to force him to rest. And even if he wanted to rest I doubt he could. I smear antiseptic into the various cuts and heavens are those teeth marks? As gently as I can, I have been head nurse for centuries and this boy seems to be a magnet for trouble. I use a tad of magic to determine whether any of the painfully looking marks are infected. He bites back a hiss as I press down more ointment on where the original and now unrecognizable because of the deeper scratches knife wound was made. He thinks I do not catch it does he? Well young one I have been around far longer than even your own father who yes I have seen as a wee babe because I was a healer here at the palace when his own mother gave birth to him. But you already know that don't you? It is simply my middle aged face that is creating the illusion in your mind that my age does not press heavily on me.

He squirms only slightly as I place my fingers on his forehead. Gungnir! This is what I meant by his fortune of still breathing! His mind has magika exhaustion if that were even possible. And unless someone had tried to pry open his mind with their own or force him into a magical trance of illusion it is almost impossible to befall such an illness! Where on Jotunheim do they even have such powerful magic? I have been around during the war mind you so I am aware of the lethality of Jotun mages but this is too much! And Prince Loki is one of the most powerful mages in the realm though he will never take credit for it!

I infuse a magical charm into a cup of water and have him drain it before I have him resume his humbled position as my victim and mutter a few more spells with my hand on his forehead. His face softens from the previous ghost of a grimace and if it were any other healer they would doubtfully be able to tell the difference. I hand him his shirt and he unceremoniously yanks it on and then stares at me expectantly. I can almost see the tiny boy with a similar though more open expression of anticipation kicking his small legs which are far from reaching the floor against the bannister of the healers bed waiting for the verdict.

I sigh loudly and audibly in my you might be King but you're not of the hook way and he sighs back. Now don't get me wrong his face is still mostly stoic but you can see the sigh in his eyes if you look hard enough. The I'm just so not in the mood to be sick or hurt because I have a country to run sort of way.

"A few days of sleeping should amend the exhaustion you are experiencing now." He nods fiddling with a buckle.

"Preferably an eight to nine hour long sleep." His eyes dart to mine. He has been caught. Do not think I haven't noticed child. Nothing escapes my gaze or wrath although in this case the shadows under his eyes are obvious, or perhaps only to me anyway.

"I will work with what I have." He shoots back with his trademark I know you know better but too bad grin.

He suddenly frowns deepening the shadows under his eyes looking far too young to be thrust onto the throne with the burden of a Kingdom resting on his shoulders. "Why has Allfather not awakened yet? Surely the access magic should have dissipated by now…"

His voice is even not laced with accusation as Prince Thor's had been earlier he has too much respect for me and magic to realize Odin's condition is not that simple. When Odin's brothers in arms Vili and Vé were dying they with their last breath forced their magic into Odin to allow him to defeat the fire giant Surtar. This had never been done before. It had destabilized Odin's axis of magical balance nearly killing him and had been quite the dilemma for the healers primarily me. As it is written in the book of Kings we had him break pieces of his magic away into objects such as Gungnir. The result was positive however it had its side effects. Over time his magical axis of balance would tilt and to even the cycle and bring his magic back into balance Odin needed to be placed into a healing trance. Otherwise he would never awaken from the sleep like state he would fall into and when the balance would tilt too much too one side his body would not be able to handle the strain and he would die. Loki knows all this and so it is not difficult to explain to him what went wrong.

"When the elves removed the Orb of Agammato, they somehow extracted it without breaking the wards as you yourself have told me. The wards because they now lack the object for which they were placed have reversed themselves and returned to Odin as magic."

The frown in his eyes deepened and he straightens from his slouch. "Meaning?"

There is no easy way to break this so I conveniently take a few of the flasks and reshelf them my back to the prince. "The wards placed were exceedingly powerful; they were part of the excess magic King Odin received."

The prince's eyes widen in fear. "How long does he have?" He is a sharp one.

"He may yet still live. The magic did not kill him yet which is a good sign"

"When will he awaken? If ever?" He adds in a snarky undertone."

"A few weeks at best, perhaps little over a month." I can hear a sharp inhale and then a slow exhale. He rises and nearly forgets his staff as he walks out of the room. I do not blame him nor do I envy him. But I am not worried for he is now a man who will do a man's job. I have faith in him. And believe me if anyone's opinion should count it should be mine. After all age has its privileges.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey again guys;p Finally some brotherly bonding! Also people have been pointing out that my syntax is off or my logic in wording is off. Firstly thank god for Microsoft word otherwise many words would be misspelled I don't have a Beta as I said before. And secondly English is one of the several languages that I know and although I learnt it at a relatively young age it does show. So do forgive me if my wording is sometimes off. I am trying my best though.

Someone pointed out that Frigga sounds too overzealous when she speaks in the first few chapters. My answer is she really loves both sons and does care a lot about both of them and that is why. But I do apologize if to some she might come off as out of character.

* * *

**Ch15**

Loki entered the Odin's room. On a bed only feet away lay Frigga in a healing trance. He had not had the time to visit them before and now he was beginning to regret he had come here. Thor stood in by his father's bed looking down with mournful eyes. Loki turned to leave.

"Wait, brother-" Thor's voice was laced in sadness.

"I am no brother of yours." But the word held Loki causing him to pause at the door.

"Alright then cousin, to speak with you."

Loki laughed loudly and not without malice. "Surely you would never befriend this; after all to you I will always be another monster that needs to be killed." He shifted into his Jotun form waiting for the response that never came.

"Even if you were not my flesh and blood I would have cared not. You are and always will be my brother Loki." Thor's eyes begged as he gazed at his younger brother. The one who had saved him countless times, the one who laughed with him, who played with him when they had been children. Did it truly matter to him that his brother could turn blue? And if his brother a half Jotun preferred tricks to war what did it say about the other Jotun? He was taught that Jotun were beasts, monsters. But his brother was no such thing! "I do not believe that you or any Jotun are monsters!"

"Really?" Loki's eyes narrowed. "And why not? Surely the great Thor knows best." He taunted. "After all what would our tutors say?"

Thor grimaced. "You once told me they exaggerated."

"Really?" And when was that? Loki pressed for an answer.

Thor sighed. "When we, you were helping me study for an exam on the book of Kings."

"And?"

"And, I told you that Asgard won the fight against Malekith solely through brute strength, since that is what was written in the tale of Bor the vanquisher. You replied by stating that at the time Asgard had just been united and, there was no feasible way they could have won on their own since they were weak and that magic was fought with magic and nothing weaker."

"You did not believe me then." Loki ran a hand through his hair. Stars he was tired!

"I believe in the power of magic now brother."

Loki studied him as he shifted back to his Aesir form. "Really?" He hissed. "But you have always scorned my magic. So why is it that suddenly now you wish to be my brother? Claim that magic has its value? Is it because I am King? You know I can't return your powers to you regardless so stop licking my boots you oaf!" The smile that played on his lips faltered when Thor's frown deepened.

"Is that what this is all about brother?" Thor asked fully turning to face Loki. "I, I was wrong about magic. On Midgard, I was the weak one, I knew nothing of the bifrost and I had no powers, and I without them, I was no stronger than a mere mortal."

"Are you saying that you acknowledge your own hyporacy?"

"That I am strong only because of my linage?" The crease between Thor's brows deepened. "I became stronger because of mjolnir but it filled me with a false strength one that was not my own. I now see that possessing such great power is a fight in itself. A true burden such as Allfather now has to bear. And one that might be his undoing."

"I am sorry for all you had to endure under me brother. I was a fool! It is through my folly that this realm is on the brink of war!"

Loki walked toward Frigga's bed. "It is through my oversight that she is in such a state." Loki frowned suddenly. "Is it me you blame?"

A hand landed on Loki's shoulder. Loki's frown deepened what once would have imbalanced him now felt like a tap on the shoulder. But his brother's warm smile at him and frown at the sleeping form of Frigga was still the same. "I blame myself in this matter. If not for my folly we would have never incited the wrath of Jotunheim. If I had only listened to our tutors learned and respected instead of scorned the might of the other realms perhaps they would have waited to peacefully negotiate with the next King of Asgard"

Thor's deep revelation confused Loki. "It seems Midgard has changed you brother."

But Thor only chuckled. "I have been talking with Tyr in your absence. He gives good council." This of course explained much of Thor's deep revelation's except the fact that the old Thor would have never stooped to listen to the advice of Odin's advisors. Perhaps the fault then for Thor's childishness was not to his lack of possessing a brain but his lack of interaction. Where Loki had traveled the realms for knowledge Thor had stagnated and decayed by listening to the ready praise of the haughty nobility. But how much had Thor changed?

"You do not complain of me leaving you behind? I am taking the warrior three with me you know of that." Loki was no fool. He would not risk any of those imbecils within a five mile radius of his brother when he left for battle. Hel only knows what they might whisper in his ear and what foolishness they may lead him into.

Thor's eyes caught Loki's and he scowled. "I wish I could go with you brother. Share the battle glory! Be by your side as you have always been by mine! But that is not to be. But Tyr told me that Odin was forced to sit out the battle against Malekith. Perhaps this is another punishment Allfather has given me another lesson he wishes to teach me."

Loki studied his brother. These few words would not undo the years of scorn he suffered under Thor the years of laughter and jeering of Thor's friends at his own expense. But these words would not undo the years they spent together when younger and the adventures they braved. Was it not Thor's scorn and imbecility that made him who he was today? Would he have preferred to feel or thing differently than he did now? To be a less cynical and more trusting Loki? Would such a Loki be able to serve Asgard as well as he could now? He sighed. This sigh liberated him in a way. The acceptance of such a life was painful. Always he had wished for another path. Another life where he was respected for his magic and not shunned for its weakness. But such dreams were foolish now when these same devilish tricks and tactics he picked up could save all of Asgard from the other realms. He shuddered the ghost of a migraine returning. A movement Thor did not catch as he gazed at Allfather's inert body.

"They say he might not waken." Thor said mournfully. Loki couldn't have his brother worrying. Not if his brother was forced to lead the citizen's back home without him. "Have faith. He has survived worse."

Thor brightened up at those words. "You are right brother, he has lived through worse. Tyr wishes for us to see the recruits"

"I agree, but before we go I wish to give you this." Thor's eyes widened as he gazed at Gungnir. The reaction caused a laugh to escape Loki's lips. "Come now I am not giving you the crown simply a weapon. You do not have mjolnir after all."

"But Loki, what of you? I am not leaving for war you need it more then I! Besides it is too heavy I cannot use it."

But Loki held the staff toward Thor still. The staff was not his. It was and would be only Odin's until he died and only then it would choose a new owner. He had nearly lost it in Hlein's halls and he had realized something. The staff was a burden a constant reminder of what Odin had wanted him to be. Besides it would serve better here and boost morale among the citizens thinking that Thor regained his full strength.

Loki frowned at the predicament but then charmed the staff to appear light to the wielder. "You may not be able to use its magic but it will give the impression that your strength has returned. If there are traitors in our midst they will report back and make us appear stronger then we are. I can take another magiked weapon in its stead.

Thor took the staff with tears in his eyes. "Thank you brother." And as they walked out the corners of Loki's mouth twitched into a frown. He had not told Thor that the main reason he had given up Gungnir was because he had the oddest feeling in his gut whispering to him that Thor might get his powers back soon and yet he, Loki, might not hold out at the battlefield until then.

* * *

Thor has grown on Asgard rapidly because suddenly his world has crashed and he is realizing his parents are not as omnipotent and as invincible as he had always thought them to be.

Teeeheehee anyone catch the foreshadowing of something? What's that no? Ahahahahaha evil laughter;p Hope you enjoyed!


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys! Was a little busy with other things this week. My vacation ended and school comes first for me but I will update when I can. Enjoy;p

* * *

**CH16**

Both brothers walked side by side as they entered the training grounds. Loki hummed to himself. "They look ready for a battle." And indeed the rows of men, with bulky muscles and physiques in training made out for quite a spectacular sight as they rhythmically blocked and parried their opponent or in some cases opponents. The archery ring was filled with recruits straight from the reserves academy. Every arrow shot seemed to hit its mark on strung up wooden mannequins donated from the Asgardian art academy which looked frighteningly similar to the light elves and frost giants they would soon be fighting. Loki suppressed a wince as an arrow hit the forehead and then the heart of a frost giant. For a moment he had imagined himself standing there. He shook away the thought. Now was not the time for such sentimentality.

"Indeed," Thor smiled proudly, I handpicked them myself! Which in Thor's case meant he just nodded his head at the various sheets of names shown to him but foolish bantering on the matter would help no one. "Where are the mages?" He inquired. Magic would have to be fought with magic after all.

"They're in the east courtyard." Thor answered and walked to correct the sword swing of one of the soldiers.

"I will be going then."

Thor nodded over his head as he yelled for another one of the soldiers to lift his shield higher when blocking. "General Tyr asked for a War meeting in two watches."

* * *

Loki made his way to the stables. Now would be the time for a short interrogation. The bifrost was awfully silent with Heimdel standing still as a statue.

"You wish for council?" He questioned in his rich voice.

Loki folded his arms as he leaned against the wall. "No," he smirked his mouth then thinning out into a frown. "Why did you not tell me of the danger on Jotunheim?"

There was silence as the sentinel gathered his answer. "Much of Jotunheim and Alfhem are clouded from me."

Loki laughed. "And you did not think to tell me? Your King? Perhaps it's time for a career change then?"

The sentinel was silent. "I have told Allfather of the growing shadows he requested that I keep him appraised of the situation."

"And you forgot in your many duties to inform the new King of Asgard of this? This is vital information you imbecilic statue! If I would have known that tidbit of information do you really think I would enter a warzone so freely? By shielding themselves from your gaze Jotunheim chose a side!" Loki's yelling echoed in the halls as he paused to take a breath.

"The clouds have only intensified upon your return."

"That changes nothing!" Loki yelled. "How could you the all seeing and all-knowing make such a tactical error!"

"Know this then." Loki hissed. "If I had the option to replace you I would! You keep your position because no other can do the job. But one more slip up and I will have the StarGaurd watching your every move."

Heimdel bowed his head in assent.

Loki lifted an eyebrow at this gesture. His brother was not the only one acting slightly different lately. "Perhaps an explanation, for this sudden change in your "respect" for me?" Loki asked as he made a sign in his sleeve to check whether the sentinel had been tampered with. He was clean. Loki frowned.

"I must beg your forgiveness my King. Long have I known you were not Asgardian but never had I seen your true linage. My oath to the throne of Asgard prevents me from harming the royal family for as long as I am in service."

There was a pause and then the sentinel continued. "This oath forces me to obey any request of the royal family in the use of the bifrost. Long have I thought you used some unseen magic when using your silver tongue to have me open the bifrost. I loathed you for it. Yet I now know I am in the wrong."

Loki studied Heimdel. "I will not tolerate any more oversight on your part when it comes to the other realms." Heimdel was a fool truly. He would be hostile simply for something as ridiculous as that? When he was younger he had asked Head healer Fey about seeing all. He had wished he too could see everything so that he could swallow all the knowledge in the world whole. But lady Fey had simply laughed and told him that seeing all did not mean understanding all. To understand something you had to live a life and not simply gather knowledge. It seemed she had been right. For all his knowledge Heimdel lacked an understanding of it depending on the royal family for commands to act. This revelation unnerved him. The strong and hated sentinel had shown his true colors a mindless yet valuable ally.

"Do you see the orb's magic at the least?"

Heimdel's eyes gazed into the vast emptiness of space. "The doorway will open near the Cortol Mountains on the forgotten plateau. If judging the magical residue the doorway shall open in twenty four watches."

Loki left burdened with great purpose to the war council.

* * *

General Tyr was already in the war room when he entered along with Commander Vir head of the StarGaurd, Commander Arsel head of the archer division, Commander Delus head of the horse rider's division and Lord Gree head mage of the school of magic bringing a platoon of mages for the war. Thor was standing to the side bent over a map but looked up and waved Loki over.

"War will be upon us by tomorrow at nightfall." Loki announced as the warriors took their seats.

"I believe I have come up with a strategy my king." General Tyr said much to Loki's surprise as he walked to the wall with a map of Asgard.

"Really now?" Loki asked curiously. Tyr may be of noble birth but he received his position because of his renowned prowess as a warrior and occasionally strategist.

"Indeed," Tyr responded. "The light elves are known for their aversion too war. Their main tactics in battle are to find and kill the army's commander. I believe my King that the best solution is to have mages conjure an illusion of yourself thus confusing the enemy of your true location."

Loki frowned. "That is a plausible tactic however how will I use great amounts of my magic then? Their own mages will be able to sense my signature unless I thin my magic and use weaker spells to alter the magical signatures of the mages to confuse their own sorcerers."

"That was indeed my line of thought." Tyr stated as he moved several pieces on the table map. "If we place them in strategic intervals we can force the elves to change their own battle plans to try to reach the illusion they think is your highness. By sending out a single mage to take your appearance we can force them to attack in a way that benefits ourselves.

The other commanders nodded at this logic. "Very good then milord." Said commander Vir, "However as you know it is custom for half the StarGaurd to march to war to protect the King. Will my men be protecting you or the double? Or would you prefer Lieutenant Angborn take my place the palace as well needs protection."

Loki thoughtfully moved a few pieces around. "I admire your commitment and patriotism to willingly give up the glory of war to defend the palace. However Lieutenant Angborn will stay here. You will accompany me. Make sure that the Lady Sif joins your men as well."

Thor darkened at this statement but said nothing realizing that his failure should not hold his friend back.

"Very good then." Said Lord Gree. "I believe this council meeting is at an end. I will bring my best my King.

The warriors rose and filed out of the room silently. A plan was set. And war would soon break out on Asgard.

* * *

This is more of a transition CH anyway do leave comments;p


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys! Been busy with other stuff. Midterms are starting luckily they only last a week or so. I will update when I can. Enjoy;p

* * *

**CH17**

Asgard was loud, or the capital city was anyway. Soldiers paraded around the streets showing of their armor. Men boasted to their sweethearts or wives of the feats they would accomplish. Casks of ale were cracked open as elder men sat surrounded by curious children listening wide eyed to the Tales of Valor and wars of old. Altogether the city was far too boisterous and festive to indicate that victory was not certain. No many bothered to hide their joy at the upcoming battle. Asgard was tired of waiting or in Loki's opinion they had grown fat on victories of old to even consider that they were not prepared. Not this time.

Loki looked down at the parade below from one of the palace's roofs. The Cortol Mountains were closer to the capital then he would have liked. To reach it the soldiers would have to march at dawn. He had specifically stated that no wine be drunk and yet they had disobeyed him. He felt like Arkanas Lord of the WolveFangs who later served under Bor as general during the unification. He pursed his lips in displeasure, men would be men it seemed. Too long had passed. Many had forgotten what war was! They forgot the sacrifice the blood the death. Loki did not, every night since learning of his heritage he had woken up from the same twisted dreams. He could still smell the lingering blood on his hands feel the cold winds of Jotunheim almost taste the icy despair that tainted the realms.

Thor had always laughed at Loki's distaste for battle. It was ironic was it not? That Thor emptied his gut on his own first kill. Loki's clenched a hand as Captain Vir knocked politely before letting himself onto the roof. Loki when on occasion had come up here to hide from sight when he cared for no one's company yet now he had not the luxury. At all times he informed the guards of his whereabouts lest a need for him to be found arose.

"The StarGaurd is too small to disband the festivities my King. Besides it is custom before a battle to bolster the mind and body with such frivolities so that when we fight our swords are sharper and our aim better."

"Intoxicating oneself before a battle makes men better warriors?" Captain Vir recoiled at the hiss of Loki's tone. Good! Vir should know his displeasure! Loki smirked. "Commander it seems I have been misunderstood! Why are your men not carrying out my orders?"

The Captain shifted nervously from one foot to the other. Loki's eyes narrowed in sudden understanding. "They drank as well?" If Loki's tone didn't frighten the stoic commander then his facial expression certainly did. "I, they drank to your healthy! My King!" Vir faltered.

"What need do they of a King if they can make their own laws! Throw the men who disobeyed my explicit commands into the dungeons!"

Captain Vir's face crumbled. "I can't possibly place more half the palace's guards into prison! My King!"

"And what good are guards that are stone drunk? Are you disobeying my will as well?" Loki raged. Vir bowed "I will do as you command!" he hastily replied trying to reassure his angry King. "No wait, stop, let them be." Placing any one man in prison for a law broken by all would be foolish. Especially since Asgard could not afford a civil war. Not when they were on the brink of fighting two mighty realms. Already men were questioning why it was Loki and not Thor who would lead the battle. Not many were privy to the truth. Thor was still and for all Loki knew could possibly stay human for however long a human lifespan was. The only comforting news had been that his brother was not aging, for now. If Allfather did not awaken Loki was not sure whether Thor would ever regain his powers. At this point the only hope for Thor was that even without his godly powers he could match the strength of an Asgardian.

Loki rubbed the bridge between his eyes as Captain Vir stood at attention for his next set of orders. "Where is Thor?"

"He was in the main hall last I saw him milord." Loki's eyes narrowed. "Doing what? May I ask?" Commander Vir looked away in shame. "Tell me!" Loki yelled. He was tired! Stars exhausted from the lack of proper sleep, hurting from his near death encounter enraged at the betrayal of even his own StarGaurd and now this? Please norns not this! Thor may have never been the most attentive brother but to flaunt his stupidity and insubordination like this was infuriating! Especially after Thor himself had apologized in person! Loki had known it was too much to last. So like his brother, to raise Loki's expectations of him dangle their friendship and then yank it all out for a few laughs from the warrior three. He clenched his teeth as he literally shoved Tyr out of his way and marched in anger to the great hall.

As he ran through the halls his mind whirling like a tempest he noticed the gaps in the posts. He could even name the ones missing. Lir, Firalus was it? This only added to anger which crackled releasing in magic priceless tapestries and paintings falling off the walls. One in particular that fell was Frigga's personal favorite an almost realistic replica of the garden in her palace in Vanaheim and Thor, Loki and Odin standing by Frigga all smiling. It fell and snapped causing Loki's anger to simmer pain coursing through him. He bent down slowly his anger forgotten and held the broken pieces together trying to fit them. Frigga sat his much younger self down when they had first received the gift. She said she loved it because they were a family. He and Thor were smirking. And Odin was had his arm around Frigga and Thor while Frigga had her arm around Loki. Loki had always wondered why Odin seemed distant. Why he preferred Thor's company over his. And now he knew why. The pieces looked wrong now the smiles too bright to be real. He let the pieces fall and Tore of his ridiculously overlarge crown dropping it next to the picture. He wasn't an Odinson, perhaps related by blood but not directly. He didn't need a ridiculous chunk of gold to indicate his stature. He didn't need a weapon given to him as a token of appreciation by his uncle. He was Loki King of Asgard with or without the props.

He threw the doors open instantly assailed by boisterous laughing and jesting which usually accompanied excessive drinking. His brother occupied Odin's chair sharing a crude joke with Volstagg who laughed slapping his thigh. "Ahhh brother! " Thor rose and walked tward the bristling Loki laughing good naturedly. "Glad you could join us! A toast!" Thor raised his mug laughing as he slapped Loki on the shoulder. "To victory over the accursed traitors! To my brother!" Loki had always wanted attention. To be accepted, loved, respected, adored, worshiped but not like this. Never like this. The whole room suddenly looked surreal. Like something went hideously wrong. "Thor, what are you doing?" he hissed yanking his brother out of the room into an adjacent hall. The night before a battle was not one where causing a scene would bode well with the troops and he still needed the army.

"What's all this about Loki? A celebration before the battle! Surely you would not begrudge a custom?" Thor offered his cup top Loki. Loki eyed the cup and the glared at Thor. "I ordered no wine and you started the celebration?" He choked out.

"You need to loosen up a bit brother a bit of ale only gives the arm more power to swing."

"This is what you mean by more power?" Loki indicated with his hand to the mass of soldiers gathered laughing and cracking crude jokes. From his vantage point Loki could even see Sif blushing furiously at some of the jokes and that was saying a lot.

Thor looked at the men and then back at Loki. "Perhaps a bit too much ale." Thor conceded. "But you yourself once a good King knows how to keep his people happy." Thor smiled broadly. "Join us Loki!"

"A good king? Is that what you think you are?" Loki yelled. "Last I checked getting stone drunk before a battle does an army more harm than good! And don't forget I am the King not you! You are merely my replacement! A puppet of my will!" Loki ignored the hurt look in his brother's eyes. "Do you know why Odin took away your power? Why he banished you! Do you even care?"

"Of course I do!" Thor protested," I'm trying to be a better brother Loki a better man! Why are you never satisfied? What must I do? Tell me I beg of you! Sitting out this war is a far worse punishment then death! How can I redeem myself if cannot fight?" Thor gazed at Loki ad he always had for an answer. Loki always had to have an answer and yet no one ever had an answer for him! Loki shook in rage and in one swift motion grabbed the mug out of Thor's hands and emptied the contents onto Thor's face drenching him. Thor looked at him aghast. "Figure it out yourself, maybe the lesson stay with you longer you fool. Loki crushed the cup in his hand his angry eyes gazing at Thor's hurt ones. Thor had made a mess of things as always leaving him to do the cleaning! Yet this might just cost Asgard the war!

He turned stalking out of the hall and out of the bright light of the festivities into the cool dark recess of his room. Where he after placing silencer wards broke down and cried and yelled in rage before falling asleep to more nightmares of bloodied bodies strewn on an icy battlefield.

* * *

Reviews and Comments are appreciated, they make me very happy!;p


End file.
